Speechless: Elysium
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: "My Mana. My treasure." Never had I felt so loved. His words beckoned me, his smile warmed me. I fell.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help my yawns as I stood in between the girls and Night Class during crossover. They were inching closer and closer but I was too tired to warn them off. Frankly, I'm surprised I'm still standing. I yawned again, just wishing that I could go back to bed.

"Mana?"

I turned to see Shiki lingering behind me. I was about to indicate for him to go to class but my eyelids were heavy and I didn't have the energy to wave him off. Shiki continued standing there, earning some admiration from his fangirls and lots of frustration on my part. He leaned in closer and I backed off when he grabbed my chin. He ducked his head and forced me into meeting his mismatched eyes. I felt a little surprise at this knowledge. I never really got good looks at the Night Class, I hadn't realised Shiki's eyes were mismatched. It intrigued but scared me. He was too close. It was like the whole world around us had disappeared as he leaned in closer.

"Yes, you're Mana."

His voice echoed and I began regretting crying rather than sleeping all night last night. My eyelids began to get very heavy when he let go of my chin and I was left stumbling for balance. Suddenly more and more voices were rushing around my head and I was holding my head to try and get it to focus. The girls were screaming, I could just about discern Yuki and Zero's voices and then Kuran's and then… I began to feel sicker and sicker as I stumbled around on my feet. The voices grew louder, their words grew more distorted and I couldn't see ahead for very far. Everything was spinning and suddenly, my head ached when hands grabbed my shoulders. I looked up and I saw fangs before losing all sanity. I reached for Pearl Beauty only to find she wasn't there. So I lashed out and thrust all my strength to push the vampire away. His grip loosened and I saw wine coloured eyes before lifting my fists and slamming them on his chest.

Finally, he was gone and I was moving backwards, still finding balance and facing more and more haunting and distorted faces and voices. I was afraid, very afraid. It was like a terrible nightmare. I fell over, still moving away from them. Then when all energy had gone, I curled up, covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for everything to go away. I was scared, terrified, I just want to go home and…and…

 _"Ssh, ssh…"_

I felt a warm, gentle hand on my head and a tender voice that made me feel calm. It began stroking my head as my body began to feel lighter. The voice cooed and crooned, allowing me to relax more and more.

 _"With me here, you are safe, Mana. My treasure, relax."_

The words were soothing and I felt that I was lying on a cushioned surface, my head cradled in the lap of a stranger. His hand was still caressing my head, making me feel safe. I dared to open my eyes and saw my room. Except it wasn't my room. I saw my piano which was kept in my rehearsal room. I saw my vanity and mirror covered with jewellery which I don't recall owning. And I saw a dog bed but to my knowledge I don't own a dog. This must be a dream version of my room. It's what I wish my room looked like.

I propped myself up as I looked around the room more. My bed felt softer than it normally did and I glanced up at the man who was with me. He looked rather familiar but I couldn't quite see why I would think that. His mismatched eyes smiled down at me as he brushed back some hair that had fallen in front of my face.

 _"Mana…"_

 _"Who are you?"_

I covered my mouth in surprise. But then again this is a dream. I could talk if I dreamt it. The man looked amused at my surprise and looked around.

 _"You don't dream of much, do you?"_

 _"Please tell me, who are you?"_

He smiled down at me as I sat properly on the bed, making sure not to get too close to him.

 _"Rido Kuran."_

 _"Kuran?!"_

That's where the familiarity came from. I shot off the bed and was at the door, keeping a close eye on him.

 _"You're a vampire then?"_

He shrugged and I began grasping for Pearl Beauty. But she still wasn't where I kept her, I nearly ripped my skirt off to look for her.

 _"You don't need a weapon, I can't hurt you."_

I've seen Nightmare on Elm Street, I'm not easily fooled! Then again that isn't real but I still feel jumpy.

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I wanted to meet you, Mana. My nephew is very interested in you. I'm curious."_

 _"N-Nephew?"_

 _"Kaname Kuran."_

I bristled and flattened myself against the wall behind me.

 _"He's not interested in me, not as much compared to…"_

I stopped talking and looked away, not really wanting to talk about Yuki. Not in front of him anyway, I didn't quite trust him.

 _"Your sister is a lovely young lady…"_

I looked and dared to meet his eyes.

 _"but doesn't have…bite."_

He flashed his fangs and I pressed myself more into the wall.

 _"She isn't…broken."_

 _"I'm not broken."_

I had said that a little too quickly. Rido smirked.

 _"She…isn't interesting."_

My heart stopped as Rido reached towards the pillows and pulled a teddy bear out. He set it on his lap and smiled a little wider.

 _"Mana, would you like this?"_

 _"A teddy bear?"_

It was a cute teddy bear. Beige, black button eyes and it looked soft with floppy arms.

 _"It's sweet, isn't it? Adorable."_

 _"I don't need a teddy bear, I'm not five years old."_

 _"Mana, your dreams reveal all. You would like this, no matter how old you are."_

I shook my head.

 _"It belongs here, in my dreams."_

 _"What's wrong with achieving dreams?"_

 _"My dreams are ridiculous. Laughable. Pathetic."_

Rido set the teddy bear down and rose from the bed. He walked forward and stopped a pace away from me.

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Mana?"_

We looked at the door as it began knocking. My heart leapt. It was Zero's voice. I felt an ache in my chest as the knocking continued.

 _"Mana, are you in there?"_

I flinched as Rido's hand brushed against my cheek.

 _"Mana?"_

 _"Dreams are there to be achieved, Mana."_

 _"Mana, can I come in?"_

My heart was aching more and more as I continued to hear Zero's voice and my room began to grow darker.

 _"Mana, it's getting cold, are you warm enough?"_

 _"Dreams make you who you are, Mana. And I like who you are."_

He was too close to me, I could feel his breath brushing past my cheek.

 _"You are the most interesting human I've ever met."_

* * *

"Mana!"

I shot straight up and grabbed Yuki's shoulders when I saw her. She jumped, freezing and watching me with frightened eyes. I let out a surprised breath and fell back onto my bed, clutching my racing heart.

"You scared me," Yuki breathed.

I had a scary dream. I glanced at my bedside clock, seeing that it was morning now. I propped myself up again, stretching my body out and smiling.

"Sleep well?" my sister teased and I just nodded.

Despite the disturbing dream, I felt well rested, really, really well rested. I got up and practically bounced over to put my uniform on. Or a fresh set of uniform anyway.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I turned to look at Yuki's concerned face. I nodded and she shifted on the spot.

"You didn't look very well yesterday," she said.

Well I feel better now, all I needed was a good rest. Yuki seemed to ease up as I wrote a quick note to reassure her that I was fine.

"I was worried."

I hugged her tightly, to give her more reassurance. She hugged back and we pulled away.

"You're in a good mood," she giggled and I shrugged, practically skipping downstairs for breakfast.

I just felt energised. Like I was ready to take the day by storm.

"Ah, my baby Mana~!"

I darted out of the way as Kaien barrelled towards me from the kitchen to try and hug me. OK, I'm not that out of it, old man. Zero was already at the breakfast table and I ignored him, taking my seat to eat the decently made breakfast in front of me.

"Oh, Mana, a package arrived for you~!"

I glanced up at Kaien who presented a parcel to me. There was no postmark or any other indication about where it had come from. It had been hand delivered. I looked at Kaien then Zero and finally Yuki who was the most curious. I took a closer look at the label. There was just my name. No address, no surname, just my name. I shook the box. It didn't feel heavy. I felt suspicious immediately.

"What's wrong, weren't you expecting it?"

Yeah, I was expecting a random package from a stranger. I rolled my eyes at my sarcasm and tore the wrapping paper off. The box looked plain and I lifted the lid. Suddenly my happy mood plummeted and a cold dread took hold of my stomach.

"Mana, what is it?"

It was a beige teddy bear. It had black button eyes and its arms were floppy. And when I picked it up to set it on my lap, it was soft. And an uneasy bubble of happiness was growing in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt skittish. Paranoid. Really paranoid, like capital P, Paranoid. I felt like I had been invaded in some form. I couldn't stop thinking about the teddy bear that had arrived this morning. A disturbing thought was just nibbling away at my sanity at the back of my mind. Just how real was that dream? Who sent that teddy bear? And why do I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched?

"Good evening, Mana."

I jumped and shoved the hand off my shoulder when it touched me. Kuran stepped back startled and I suddenly remembered that it was crossover time and there was a crowd of girls who were staring at him in awe behind me. He looked a little taken aback but recovered quickly.

"It is good to see you well again," he smiled "I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

I felt very shaken to have let him come so close to me without realising it. I just folded my arms and jerked my head to tell him to leave. He just nodded and walked on, leaving me at the centre of some curious stares.

"Cross, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head a little quickly and tried to urge the girls to get to the dormitories. But they didn't budge, just kept on giving me looks. I should really have something to write with so I can communicate to these girls.

"When I said it's past curfew, I was also referring to you lot too!"

Zero to the rescue. The girls got chased off quickly as he stalked over to my side. I let out a soft breath and glanced at him when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You've been distracted all day."

That stupid teddy bear. It's been running laps around my head all day. I shrugged and Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Are you being bullied? That toy seemed to have spooked you."

I shook my head. I should have kept my focus today. Yuki's also giving me nervous looks. I wouldn't tell them about the meaning behind that teddy bear. Even if I wanted to, how would I be able to tell them? Oh, I just had this spooky dream that a strange man was sitting on my bed and offered to give me a teddy bear then that exact teddy bear came the following morning wrapped up? Pfft, as if.

"Mana, you look tired again, you haven't caught something have you?"

I glanced at Yuki who had approached us. I was about to shake my head again but I yawned loudly. Zero snorted.

"First sound you've made for a while, sounds promising."

He caught my punch as I glowered at him. He tilted his head at me, his smirk fading.

"You look really tired, I thought you slept well last night?"

I did but paranoia is tiring. I couldn't think straight during classes, I didn't feel hungry enough at lunch to eat much… My stomach growled loudly and I straightened up, my cheeks growing hot. Yuki giggled as Zero smirked again and I clenched my fists.

"Maybe you should go back, have some dinner and get another early night," Yuki suggested.

It does sound like a good idea. I just gave her an embarrassed smile and nodded. But as I bade farewell and began heading back, I got this unsettling feeling. Will Rido, if that was really who he was, appear again? I didn't want to know, I suddenly didn't want to go to sleep.

When I arrived back at home, I flopped onto the sofa, grateful to be on a comfortable surface. Perhaps I'll take a little nap, eat something then go on patrols. Just a quick nap, that's all I need.

 _"Mana, wake up!"_

What?

 _"Come on, sleepyhead, the cake's going to burn!"_

Huh? I'm baking a cake? I thought I was just going to eat something light?

 _"Mana!"_

Just who was that? I finally opened my eyes and saw the whole living room swarmed with girls. I shot straight up as a brunette girl with pigtails giggled and pushed my shoulder.

 _"Come on!"_

She ran off towards the kitchen. The girls were giggling over glasses of juice, a few boys were around as well, though they looked less enthusiastic as the girls. Yuki and Yori were here too, eating some cupcakes by the coffee table. I looked around, absolutely befuddled by the fact that the house had been overtaken by the students. I even recognised them all. I looked at every single person and one person stood out from the crowd.

Rido was standing there by the doorway of the living room. He smiled at me, the other people seemingly not noticing him.

 _"Why are you here?"_ I asked.

 _"Mana, the cake's going to burn!"_

 _"I'd make sure that cake doesn't burn, Mana."_

I glowered at him before standing and rushing to the kitchen. The girl with the pigtails was there, practically jogging on the spot in anticipation as I slipped on oven mitts and pulled out a chocolate cake.

 _"Smells delicious!"_

 _"We'd better ice it before Yuki eats it all."_

 _"Hey!"_

Suddenly Yuki was in the kitchen and Zero was there too with a bowl of chocolate icing. As we began icing the cake, I couldn't stop glancing at Rido who was at the doorway, watching with those hungry eyes and that chilling smile.

When the cake was finished and taken out of the kitchen to be served to the guests, I was left alone with him. He walked into the kitchen and I flinched away as he wiped something off my cheek. He licked his thumb clean of the icing that had stuck to me and grinned.

 _"Did you enjoy my gift?"_

 _"Why did you send it to me?"_

Rido shrugged elegantly.

 _"You wanted it, I gave it to you."_

 _"I never said I wanted it."_

 _"Mana, your dreams are your desires. And I can grant them."_

 _"You claim to be able to do the impossible."_

Rido still had that grin as Zero came back into the room with a teapot.

 _"Mana, the cheesecake has probably set by now. Could you take it out?"_

I glowered at Rido as Zero walked by me and I found myself walking to the fridge to take out a strawberry cheesecake.

 _"Mana, you look tired, make sure to take a rest."_

I froze at Zero's affectionate tone and glanced at him. He was smiling warmly at me, love shining in his eyes.

 _"You work too hard sometimes."_

I nodded and began making my way out of the kitchen.

 _"I love you."_

I stopped again and turned to him as he began boiling the kettle. He was still smiling at me and the realisation that this was a dream increased tenfold. Zero could never say those words and mean it.

 _"Mana,"_ Rido crooned from his place right behind Zero _"say it…and I will make him your slave."_

The cheesecake slipped from my fingers.

 _"Shut up,"_ I hissed as everything began to freeze around us _"Shut up, shut up, shut up, you're not real!"_

He just stood there as the cheesecake disappeared and I backed out of the kitchen. It felt like the dream was turning into a nightmare. Zero was frozen there, his smile stuck to his face, that loving gaze permanently fixed on me…

 _"Just leave me alone! I want you out of my head, stop appearing in my dreams!"_

 _"Mana, is something wrong?"_

 _"You look poorly, have a lie down."_

Suddenly there were students around me, grabbing my hands, trying to calm me down. But I lashed out at them. Once I did, they disappeared and I felt like screaming.

 _"Stop it! Stop manipulating my dreams!"_

 _"I'm not doing anything, Mana."_

Rido had stepped out of the kitchen now, looking down at me as I pressed myself into the stair railing behind me.

 _"This is your dream. These are your desires. This is your wish to have lots of friends, to be respected and to be loved."_

 _"You're lying! I'm fine the way things are! I don't need lots of friends! I don't need respect, I don't need-!"_

 _"Don't lie to yourself, Mana."_

I hated the way he was casually using my name, practically violating it with that stupid damn allure in his voice.

 _"Above all else, you desire Zero Kiryuu's heart. Don't deny it."_

I couldn't talk back as I tried to dismiss his accusations.

 _"And you hate your sister for taking him away, don't you?"_

 _"NO!"_

I could never hate Yuki! She's my sister, my closest friend, I could never-!

 _"Ssh, ssh…"_

He cupped my cheek and I realised that I was crying. His thumb rubbed my skin as he cupped my face with both hands to wipe the tears away.

 _"Mana, I can take the hurt away."_

 _"Leave me alone…"_ I all but choked.

 _"Mana…"_

 _"Don't say my name like that! Just go away!"_

I pushed him away and began screaming.

 _"Go away, go away, go away, get out, get out of MY HEAD!"_

I felt helpless as I plugged my ears to stop his voice from reaching me and slid down into a sitting position.

 _"Please, please, go away, leave me alone…"_

Everything began spinning around me and everything fell quiet. I could hear my sniffs and sobs as my heart ached. It agreed with him, I did want to have Zero's affections. But Yuki was lovable, I was not. Of course she caught his eye. Of course he chose her over me. It's all my fault. I'm just not lovable. I continued to cry and fell into a lying positon, covering my ears and curling up. A hand placed itself on my shoulder.

 _"Forgive me. I hate to see you suffer."_

I dared to crack my eyes open and saw that I was lying back on the sofa. The hand moved to my head and began stroking my hair. It felt soothing and I didn't want it to stop. I saw that the coffee table had a blue vase with white lilies in it.

 _"Aren't they beautiful? Lilies are your favourite flowers, aren't they?"_

I don't know when I had decided they were my favourite flowers. But I knew I enjoyed smelling them. Not too much, they did have a strong scent. And seeing them calmed me down. Just look at how white they are.

 _"Mana?"_

The front door began knocking. It was Kaien.

 _"Mana, I lost my key, could you let me in?"_

 _"Perhaps if you were a little nicer, you could get more friends. Maybe make some snacks? A lot of people are attracted to food."_

The hand continued to caress my hair as I stared at the lilies. The knocking continued.

 _"Mana, are you awake? Mana?"_

* * *

"Mana?"

I woke up groggily after being shaken awake. I looked up to see Kaien looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Mana, were you having a bad dream?"

I blinked and felt the dried crusts that were my tears. I sat up as he sat next to me and rubbed them clean.

"It's all over now."

He put his arm around me and I leaned into his hug. It was comforting as he cuddled me, I felt safe.

"It was always Yuki who came running to me for hugs," Kaien smiled wistfully and I was too tired to roll my eyes at him "You always took everything in your stride, my proud little baby."

Not a baby. I just leaned on his shoulder and yawned tiredly.

"It's quite late, how long have you been sleeping?"

The clock struck one in the morning and I yawned again. That had been a long nap. Are Yuki and Zero back yet?

"I see you got another delivery."

I gave Kaien a sharp look who nodded to the coffee table. I turned my sights to the table and my heart froze as I saw a blue vase with white lilies in it.

"There appears to be a card too…"

I saw the envelope next to the vase and snatched it up, inching away from Kaien as I opened it to look inside.

"What does it say, Mana?"

 _To my precious Mana, love from R._


	3. Chapter 3

I did not sleep at all during the rest of the night. I was too afraid. Plus I didn't feel sleepy at all, the nap had been a power nap and I just felt like I was brimming with energy. Which led to a lot of agitation, I couldn't stay still. And normally when I'm agitated, I practice singing. But at the moment I lack a voice. So for the next six hours I was in the kitchen baking, just to do something with myself. Needless to say Kaien and Yuki were overjoyed to have something sweet for breakfast when they came down but Zero was really grumpy when he realised I had used up all the eggs so he couldn't have egg friend rice.

I had around half a dozen of boxes with little cakes, brownies and cookies that would need to be eaten within the week. Yuki seemed eager to eat them all but I began thinking about what Rido had said to me.

So that's how I ended up balancing the boxes in front of the crowd of fangirls at crossover. They were all giving me a sceptic look as Yuki helped by taking some of the load out of my arms and I grabbed my whiteboard to write down.

 _I couldn't sleep so I ended up baking a lot of sweets._

The first row of girls muttered to one another as the message seemingly spread back to the back row. I put away the whiteboard, took a box and opened it. The aroma of chocolate brownies wafted out and the girls looked hungry.

"Mana's suggesting for you to help us eat them before they go off," Yuki smiled as her arms began wobbling with the weight of the boxes she was holding.

I placed the box into the nearest girl's hands and grabbed three more boxes off Yuki before she dropped them all. She sighed in relief as Yori helped by taking one of the boxes off from me and we turned to see that the girls had surrounded the brownie box and were eating them curiously. A certain brunette with pigtails turned and exclaimed.

"Mana, these are really good!"

I stared at her, feeling a little haunted as the girls began circling me, asking questions about my cooking skills and curious why I had spent half a night baking. Yuki answered for me whilst I just opened the cupcake box. The girls practically pounced as I had used different colouring icing for the cupcakes and they looked pretty damn tasty.

"How did you make the marshmallow filling?"

"Marshmallow filling?!" Yuki exclaimed and looked at me "You used my marshmallows?!"

I shrugged, a little helpless and my arms pretty full with the sugar craving girls grabbing the cupcakes.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

The girls drew back, crumbs around their lips as I turned to see Takuma and Shiki approaching us. Takuma gave that charming smile as the girls parted like the Red Sea so the Night Class could pass.

"Oh, cupcakes!" he exclaimed as some of the Night Class walked straight by "May I?"

I nodded and he grabbed a cupcake with pink icing on. He took a bite and smiled at me.

"These are delicious, did you make these, Mana?"

I nodded and he grinned wider.

"May I?"

I glanced at Shiki who graced me with an eerie smile and I nodded, letting him take one of the cupcakes. His gaze lingered on me for a moment and I felt hunted. Like he was sizing me up, wondering whether or not my blood is tasty. It wasn't too different to Rido's stare. And it chilled me to the bone. Shiki took a slow bite as Takuma led him off to class and Kuran approached next.

"Mana, may I have one too?"

I wanted to shake my head but I nodded, silently hoping he would choke and die on the cupcake he took.

"Thank you, your cooking is always delicious."

Ugh, don't remind me. And don't even think of popping round for dinner tonight. Once the Night Class were completely gone, the girls pounced again.

"Mana, could you teach us how to cook?!" was the main collective question.

I was bowled over as they gathered around us, still snacking on the sweets that Yori and Yuki (and surprisingly Zero) were holding the boxes of. They all gave me a pleading look and I glanced at Yuki and Zero. Yuki nodded whilst Zero shook his head behind her. I looked back at the girls before finding my whiteboard and pen.

 _Saturday at 12:30?_

The girls screamed before grabbing the rest of the boxes and sprinting back to the dormitories. I sat there, feeling a bit dumbstruck. Really? Sweets and promised cooking lessons are what get them back to the dorms? Huh.

"And how are you going to fit all of them in the kitchen?" Zero drawled with folded arms.

"We'll think of something!" Yuki said with a soft bounce.

"Maybe you could get permission to use the school's kitchens?"

I don't know, I'm not familiar with the layout…

"Chairman will get the cooks to let us use the kitchens," Yuki smiled widely as I got up and brushed myself down.

Yeah, let's talk with him. I suddenly began feeling sleep and yawned. Yuki smiled as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Sounds like someone needs some sleep after spending all night baking," she said in a teasing tone.

I shrugged her off and stretched my limbs out as Zero approached us.

"Are you sure you didn't catch something to make you so sleepy?"

"Stop being so suspicious, Zero," Yuki shoved him gently.

Yes, please stop being so suspicious. I don't want to be put in a psychiatric ward for claiming to be getting presents by someone who's appearing in my dreams. I swallowed uneasily. I'm still coming to terms with it.

I waved goodbye to Yori, Yuki and Zero and headed back term after Yuki's insistence that I get some rest. But the closer I got to home, the more I wished that I didn't have to go to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep and appear in another dream where Rido was there waiting for me. But that didn't stop me from getting back home, getting up to my room, putting on my pyjamas and sliding into bed.

Well, you can probably guess what came next. The next thing I registered after pulling the blanket over me, I was on a red loveseat, curled up with a book in my hands. I had read like a line or two before realising my position and lifting my head to take a look at my surroundings. It was a dark evening outside, I could see a full moon above some woods. The large windows were framed with deep red drapes and in front of me was a roaring fire. I could smell the burning wood and feel the warmth. There were bookshelves lined up behind me, making me think that I was in some sort of library. And I wasn't in my pyjamas, I was wearing a scarlet long sleeved dress. It felt like it was velvet and it covered my feet which were cushioned on the other side of the loveseat.

 _"You look beautiful as always."_

Rido's voice sent shivers up my spine as he came out of the shadows and approached me. I closed the book and swung my legs off the loveseat. But I couldn't get myself to get to my feet. Rido walked around the back of the loveseat, his fingers trailing along the red material before taking a seat next to me. I wanted to bolt, run away from him but I was firmly fixed to the loveseat.

 _"Sorry, Mana but I'm afraid this is my dream. With little experience in this field and a human, you don't have as much free will here compared to if this was your dream."_

I swallowed before trying all I could to wake up. But something was stopping me, it felt like my eyes were welded shut. And my senses kept on trying to convince me that I was actually here in the middle of some library by a cosy fire, not in some bed wrapped up in a warm blanket. Rido seemed amused by my attempts, leaning against the back of the loveseat with an elbow, his odd eyes staring at me intently.

 _"And you aren't going to wake up any time soon."_

 _"Please, let me go."_

Rido sighed, tilting his head then shaking it.

 _"Why don't we just talk? Nothing else."_

I don't think I have much of a choice. I looked around the dimly lit room again, feeling like I was in some European Romantic novel. I glanced at Rido again who was sitting patiently, watching me.

 _"Talk about what?"_

 _"Whatever you want."_

I nibbled the inside of my lip, looking around the room and taking in a deep breath.

 _"If this is your dream then this is a form of one of your desires?"_

Rido grinned and I didn't like the look of it.

 _"I've always dreamt of retiring to a warm room,"_ he spoke as he took a look around the room _"and have a beautiful lady to keep me company."_

I felt my cheeks grow hot and looked away.

 _"I'm just average."_

 _"…You remind me of someone whom I cared for dearly before she passed away."_

I was caught off guard when I heard the underlying sad tone. He looked sombre.

 _"She was my sister-in-law; she chose my younger brother over me. But I still loved her."_

I suddenly felt empathy.

 _"Wait…your nephew's mother…?"_

Rido smiled grimly.

 _"Yes, my dear nephew's mother. You can probably guess that we don't get along after he found out."_

 _"What happened?"_

Rido looked into the fire, looking wistful.

 _"There was an attack, both my brother and his wife perished leaving Kaname an orphan."_

 _"You didn't bring him into your care?"_

 _"I was involved in the attack and I'm still mending my body to this day."_

I grimaced as I thumbed the spine of the book in my lap.

 _"Why did you come to me in my dreams?"_

 _"My son goes to the school, he told me about you when we shared dreams."_

That caught my attention.

 _"You have a son?!"_

 _"An illegitimate son, but I care for him."_

I felt a little confused.

 _"But you said you loved your sister-in-law?"_

 _"I did, I never stopped. But seeing her with her family, I knew I had to move on. She was happy, that should have been enough for me."_

 _"But why is your son illegitimate? Did you not marry his mother?"_

 _"The world of vampires is complex, I don't want to bother you with the details."_

He looked perturbed so I stopped asking. We sat in a silence for a while and Rido looked at the book in my hands.

 _"Would you like that book?"_

I glanced at him and glanced down at the plain brown cover.

 _"I don't know what it's about."_

 _"Let's read some of it together then."_

When I opened the book, I gave him another glance.

 _"Another part of your fantasy?"_

 _"Good company, a warm cosy fire and an intriguing story? Humble but it's a nice dream."_

I offered a smile before looking down at the pages and began reading. The first chapter seemed slow and judging by the use of the language, it was an old story. It had a sad beginning. A young orphan living with cruel relatives who single her out for her illegitimacy and her curious interests. By the end of the first chapter, the girl is faced with her uncle's rage after striking her cousin out of a fit of fury.

When I had finished the page, the scenery changed outside, showing the sky slowly turning light blue/green and Rido grimaced.

 _"It's morning."_

I don't know why but I felt disappointed. I closed the book and grimaced.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow night."_

That picked my spirits up, surprisingly. I smiled at him and nodded.

 _"I'll look forward to it."_

 _"Keep the book, I want you to have it."_

I found myself clutching the book tighter.

 _"Thank you."_

He took my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles.

 _"It's a pleasure to get to know you."_

I was still smiling as everything began fading away.

* * *

I woke up with the book clutched to my chest. The unease began settling in but it was overtaken with a feeling of joy. I felt happy to be given this book and I felt eager to read it. Perhaps I'll read it during breakfast. I can smell that Zero is cooking eggs, indicating that he had gone out to buy some more. I smiled. I just felt so…happy…


	4. Chapter 4

"Mana, does this look right?"

"Mana, does it matter how much food colouring is put into the icing?"

"Mana, I cut finger!"

BY THE GODS, GET HER AWAY FROM ZERO! Zero turned away hastily from the injured girl as I charged across the kitchen, grabbed her and pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the nearest first aid kit. I put a plaster on the bleeding finger with a soft sigh. The girl looked sheepish and she lowered her hands.

"I've always been clumsy, I must be useless as a cook…"

This girl is called Hikari. She's the girl with the pigtails. She was very quick to become close with me, suddenly admiring her as a role model of sorts when she realised how good my cooking apparently was. For the last couple of crossovers, it seemed like she wanted to see me rather than the Night Class passing by despite being one of Shiki's avid admirers. She was eager to sit with me during classes, share lunch with me and talk my ear off. She seemed like such a shy girl but once she was out of her shell, she was eager to tell her life story from her alcoholic father to her runaway mother and her foster parents who sent her here. If anything, I pitied her but she has admirable qualities such as her resilience and intellect, she is a very smart girl.

I talked about her to Rido. He seemed very happy for me to be making more friends, to be more open. To be achieving my rather insignificant desires. He always enjoys listening to me, about myself and about my dreams. In fact, I'm running out of things to talk about with him. We've met twice more and I haven't felt more at peace. It felt nice to know that I had someone to open up to, to be able to tell someone secrets and not have to worry about those secrets being told to by anyone else. And of course when I woke up there would be a present waiting for me.

These gifts did startle me. They began appearing straight out of the dreams and into reality, unlike the teddy bear which had been in a package. Someone was coming into my room and placing the little trinkets on my vanity or on my pillow. I had gotten a scrunchie and last night he gave me money to buy enough ingredients for this cooking lesson. It was nice and I always felt happy whenever I woke up to find the present but I feel unsettled too. Why was he so generous? What did I do to deserve such kindness? Well, I never could find out it seems, he always dodged the question or found a way to take my mind off it.

Hikari and I walked back into the kitchens and I was pulled away to help another group of girls put batter in wrappers, ready to be put into the oven. Zero was the only boy around, Yuki somehow talked him into helping out with teaching the girls how to cook. Though he wasn't very approachable. It was when I walked by him when he grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"Mana, your bun is falling out."

I straightened up at this statement and when I thought of it, my bun did feel a bit loose. I had to have it up obviously for hygiene reasons and I guess I hadn't tied it up properly considering I was in a rush to get from the shops to here.

"Come on."

He yanked me out of the kitchens, leaving Yuki in charge (oh no) and led me to the nearest toilets so I had a mirror to look into as he grabbed my hair and began doing a better job to make a tight bun that wouldn't fall out. I found myself clenching the sink as shivers ran up my spine. It had been a while since he did this. I stared at the drain as Zero spoke.

"You still don't know who this sender is?"

I glanced at him in the reflection and he showed the scrunchie in his hand before using it.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. Who has been sending you these things?"

I shrugged helplessly. Zero paused before finishing the bun off.

"You've also been acting very strange, you're always getting tired early."

I shrugged again.

"You're not being stalked are you?"

I flinched and turned around to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

"If there's something troubling you, you will tell me, won't you?"

I wanted to say yes. But then I remembered seeing him kiss Yuki. And all confidence was lost. I don't know how long I was unresponsive for but I found myself flinching again when I felt his cool fingers run down my exposed neck. He lifted his head sharply and I glimpsed a flash of red in his eyes. I felt afraid but my body felt paralysed. I wanted to run but that hungry gaze struck me where I stood. My lips began trembling as I wanted to try and snap him out of this trance he was in. I saw his fangs growing…

"Mana!"

Oh thank God! Suddenly the tense atmosphere dispersed when the door was flung open and Zero backed off, apparently having snapped out of his trance. Hikari stood in the doorway awkwardly, looking from me to Zero curiously. I stood, patted my bun then strode out of the bathroom to make sure Yuki hadn't burned down the kitchen.

* * *

"Mana, you've changed."

I glanced at Yuki from across the dining table as she spoke up.

"You're…more friendly."

I straightened up and frowned at her. She just smiled wider.

"I like it, the girls seem less scary too."

Zero stayed silent as Kaien leaned in.

"My baby Mana is being friendly?"

I brandished my steak knife at him threateningly and he backed off, a soft smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad," he hummed as he continued eating "Just remember to be careful not to be taken advantage of and don't submit to peer pressure. I didn't raise my beautiful children to be ruined by cigarettes, alcohol or drugs."

I rolled my eyes as Yuki giggled.

"I'm glad that you're making new friends," she said "Especially Hikari, she seems really friendly."

She doesn't ever shut up, I'd like you to try and sit next to her for lunch and have to hear laboured praises about yourself.

"Maybe we could invite her over for dinner sometime?" Kaien beamed "I'd like to get to know her."

I suppressed a groan and brought a hand to rub my temples. From the corner of my eye I saw Zero doing the same. Apparently he had enough of Hikari today too.

"What about Monday? It's Mana's turn to cook then and I'd much like to have a lime key pie!"

I could imagine Yuki drooling over my lime key pie. Apparently that was a favourite.

"Well why don't you ask her?" Kaien urged "I'm sure it'll be lovely to meet her."

"Can I ask Yori over too?" Yuki asked with a happy grin "And Kaname-sama?"

"No."

I would have shouted with Zero's protest hadn't my voice decided to play keep away from me. Yuki pouted at him and Kaien grinned wider.

"Well invite whoever you want."

"Just not the whole damn school," Zero muttered as he stabbed at his steak.

I agree. I'm not slaving away in the kitchen for a faceless mass of students. Yuki looked really excited to be able to invite Kuran over and I felt a headache developing in my head. That was when I began yawning. Zero seemed to focus his attention on me as Kaien tilted his head.

"My, Mana, that was a loud yawn," he frowned "Are you alright?"

"Oh, she was running around the kitchens all afternoon, she must be exhausted," Yuki giggled.

It was like my body was suddenly telling me to go to sleep right now. Kaien shooed me upstairs for an early night.

I was singing in my dream next. I was on a small stage in a bar by a piano and singing into a microphone. I realised it was one of my own songs and I kept on singing, eying the audience in front of me. I could make out faces of students, Hikari was by a table near the front of the stage. I then saw Zero at another table nearby, listening with a content smile. I smiled back at him. Then I saw Yuki next to him and my happiness disappeared like that. They were here together and not as brother and sister. She had her arms wrapped around one of his and I had to look away.

The song was over quickly and I bowed before exiting the stage and going backstage. I went down some corridors before finding a door with my name in gold writing. I walked in and settled myself in front of the dressing table. That was when I got a good look at the skater dress I was wearing. I remembered that it was a dress I had seen when I was younger but I was too proud to say that I wanted it.

 _"A perfect performance."_

I jumped when I looked in the mirror again and saw Rido standing by the door after it had closed. I turned to him.

 _"It's a dream. Of course it was perfect."_

Rido chuckled as he walked across my dressing room and took a seat by the mirror next to me.

 _"How was your cooking class?"_

 _"Well no-one got killed so I say it was a success."_

He laughed again and I found myself smiling.

 _"Hikari cut herself and I had to make sure she didn't attract too much of Zero's attention."_

 _"Well done."_

 _"And Yuki wants me to cook for some dinner party on Monday."_

I pulled a face.

 _"Hikari, Yori and your nephew are already on the guest list."_

 _"Hm, maybe my son will want to come too."_

 _"Who is your son?"_

Rido grinned and winked.

 _"You haven't guessed yet?"_

 _"None of the Night Class look like you aside from your nephew so he must take after his mother."_

Rido chuckled as he reached out and brushed my hair aside.

 _"May I brush your hair?"_

 _"Um…OK?"_

Rido stood and positioned himself behind me. He picked up the brush on the dressing table and began brushing. I leaned into his touch, it felt comforting. Eventually he had brushed it into a ponytail and next thing I knew, he was nuzzling my neck.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Mana, I'm sorry,"_ he purred _"but sometimes I can't help but wonder what your blood would taste like…"_

I moved away and he moved back, hands up.

 _"Forgive me but a vampire's lust can sometimes…drive him to the brink of insanity."_

I undid the ponytail and framed my hair around my neck to feel a little safer. I turned back to him.

 _"But this is a dream, isn't it? You won't be able to sate your lust."_

 _"True…"_

He looked disappointed.

 _"I am curious."_

He took his seat again and I hunched my shoulders.

 _"You can't even bite me in real life, you'd turn me into a vampire."_

 _"And what's wrong with that?"_

I gave him a sharp look.

 _"Growing up with Zero, I saw his struggle to adapt. In hindsight, I realised why he wanted to distance himself from Yuki and I and why he wanted to harm himself. He suffered after seeing what he was going through, I wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone."_

 _"This circumstance would be different."_

I raised an eyebrow at him as he drew closer.

 _"I would take care of you."_

He reached out to brush some hair over my shoulder, leaving part of my neck exposed. I flinched as he caressed the skin there.

 _"I would help you adapt, stabilise and see that you won't be cast out to the streets after you've been turned."_

I pushed my seat back away from him so he couldn't reach me.

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because it's you."_

My heart stopped and Rido drew closer, his eyes fixed on my neck.

 _"You are precious, Mana. There is something about you that makes me want to possess you."_

I backed up even more and my back hit a wall.

 _"The vampire world is very different to the human world,"_ he said softly as he straightened up.

 _"I'm my own person, I'm not something to own."_

Rido smiled.

 _"Of course you are."_

He leaned on the dressing table with his elbow.

 _"Do you like that dress, Mana?"_

 _"Will you let me have it?"_

He smiled and nodded. I found myself smiling.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Wear it on Monday. You'll be like a goddess."_

I felt my cheeks growing hot.

 _"That sounds a bit much."_

 _"Hm, perhaps. What about a siren?"_

I giggled.

 _"Better…"_

Someone knocked on my door.

 _"Mana?"_

It was Yuki.

 _"I have kept you long enough, Mana. See you tomorrow night?"_

I found myself smiling wider.

 _"I would love that."_

Rido stood and walked over to me. I flinched as he leaned in, nestling his face by my neck and taking a deep inhale.

 _"So would I."_

 _"Mana!"_

* * *

I jolted awake as Yuki landed on my bed, making it bounce. I stared at her in surprise as she waved a package around in her hands.

"This came for you~! Aw, your secret admirer must really like you to be sending you all these gifts!"

I smiled, despite the somewhat early hour and took the package from her. She eagerly watched as I tore it open and pulled the skater dress out.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" she squealed as she clapped her hands "Um…how does he know your size?"

I blushed. Best not go into that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mana, I didn't know you wore perfume."

I backed off as the front row of girls inched forward to get a whiff of the perfume Rido had gifted me last night. I found the bottle on my vanity after waking up from being in a perfumery. I had always been curious about being in one of those French shops which gave you a card to spray sample perfumes on and take a whiff to decide which perfume to buy. Frankly the smells merged all into one and I couldn't decide what I liked best. Rido picked one for me in the end to send to me.

"What brand is it?"

I shrugged helplessly, the bottle didn't have a label on it, and Hikari perked up.

"You mean your secret admirer sent it?"

I bristled as the rest of the girls flocked closer at the words 'secret admirer'.

"You have a secret admirer?!"

"How long has this been going on?!"

I gave Hikari a stern look and she ducked her head sheepishly.

"Well…" purred a voice "whoever he is, he has an excellent taste."

I turned my head as Shiki drew closer and I saw from the corner of my eye Hikari straighten up and be blinded by her infatuation. He leaned in, his nose a few inches away from my shoulder.

"Maybe not put on so much next time."

He then walked by and Hikari sighed along with the other fangirls.

"Isn't he so mysterious?" Hikari murmured "And he was so close to you too!"

Way too close for comfort, especially since I know what he is. I swallowed as my heart began beating faster at the possibility of fangs in my neck. Rido had gotten close again last night, what was it about vampires and their lust for blood?

"Good evening, Mana."

I bristled as Kuran walked by next and dipped his head close to my ear.

"I look forward to dinner tonight."

I glowered at him as he smiled and walked off. Apparently Yuki hadn't told him that we were expecting other guests. Hikari tilted her head as some of Kuran's fangirls inched closer.

"Kaname-senpai isn't your secret admirer, is he?"

By the gods, don't make me sick. I felt quite ill at the thought of Kuran sending me gifts and I shook my head, gesturing two fingers into my open mouth to mime gagging.

"Oi! It's past curfew! Get back to dorms!"

The girls fled from Zero's fury and I sighed in relief. I yawned and Yuki pranced over.

"Sleepy again?" she tilted her head at me "But you're cooking tonight!"

 _Maybe I'll take a quick nap before cooking_

Yuki read my message and frowned.

"But will you be able to cook in time?"

 _Are you questioning me?_

Yuki bristled and I offered a smile.

 _It'll just be like ten minutes then I'll start preparing the ingredients._

Yuki was still frowning but she nodded. She took Zero by the arm and they walked off to go on patrols. I went back home and began chopping the vegetables to get them ready to roast. I hadn't finished one courgette before decided to hit the sofa for a quick nap.

I was looking at a glass display, my eyes fixed on this ribbon choker with a diamond shaped pink gem attached. It looked simple but elegant. I was gazing at it for a while until I caught Rido's reflection in the glass.

 _"Is that really what you want?"_

I turned to look up at him. He was looking at the other display cases, diamond necklaces, gold chains, silver earrings, et cetera.

 _"I don't really want anything, I'm not a jewellery person."_

 _"Then why are we in what appears to be a jewellery shop?"_

 _"I'm free to dream."_

Rido smiled as he leaned in closer.

 _"My son will be arriving soon, are you sure you want this necklace?"_

 _"I'm fine without a necklace, you don't need to get it for me."_

 _"It is the least expensive piece here, why not go for something to show off how lucky you are?"_

 _"I'm not a show off."_

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.

 _"Be sure to change into your dress."_

 _"After I'm done cooking. I wouldn't want to ruin it."_

Rido looked up behind me and smirked wider. I heard someone come into the shop but before I could turn to see who it was…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a sharp knocking on the front door. I sat up with a frown, it was a bit early to be having guests. The knocking came again so I got up to answer the door. It might be Hikari, she mentioned that she always turns up early to everything. I paused as Shiki stood there, gracing me with a soft smile.

"My father mentioned that you were cooking for a few people tonight and he mentioned that you wouldn't mind having me."

My jaw dropped. He looked amused as I took a step back to look him up and down.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I nearly growled as I grabbed my whiteboard and pen.

 _You look nothing like your father._

He smirked.

"My mother calls it a blessing."

I rolled my eyes at that.

 _I haven't started cooking yet, it'll be an hour, hour and a half until you can eat._

"I could help," Shiki shrugged and I raised an eyebrow sceptically "I have cooked before, don't look so cynical."

I stepped aside and invited him in.

"And I believe Takuma will want to come too," he said "Perhaps bring the others with him too."

He looked around as I gently nudged the door with my head. I'll be damned if I have to cook for the whole of the Night Class, I can guess a few of them won't even want to be there. I lifted my head and saw a figure loitering around amongst the trees. With narrowed eyes I dashed out and grabbed Hikari, already changed out of her school uniform and into something perhaps a bit too formal, by the arm.

"Ah, M-Mana!"

I pulled her into the house and closed the door. Shiki turned and smiled at her.

"And who is this young lady?"

Hikari's cheeks went bright red as I answered for her. Shiki smiled a little wider.

"So you're Hikari," he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "I've heard a lot about you."

"R-Really?"

Hikari looked a little light-headed and I rushed into the living room to grab some tissues in case she decided to have a nosebleed.

"Yes and I remember the box of chocolates you sent me on Valentine's Day."

"Really?!"

Oh come on, he must be lying by now.

"They were uneven shaped hearts with strawberry filling, weren't they? In a beautiful magenta box with a black ribbon."

"Yes, yes, I tried to make them myself and I accidentally gave you the wrong box on the day!"

You've got to be kidding me.

"Wrong box? But they were very delicious, I quite enjoyed them."

I ran back into the corridor as Hikari let out a surprised squeak and I caught her just in time as she fainted. I glowered at Shiki and he smirked.

"They were very nice."

I rolled my eyes at him as I dragged Hikari's limp body into the living room and set her up on the sofa. Shiki waited in the corridor and I led him to the kitchen and set him up with chopping the vegetables. It was a little quiet as I began preparing the sauce that the chicken was going to cook in. Shiki didn't seem interested in conversation until the chicken was in the sauce and cooking in the oven.

"My father speaks fondly of you."

I turned to him and he smiled.

"He never has had someone to be open with. I'm glad that he's moving on from his past."

I just nodded, offering a small smile and focusing on the oven. There was another knock and I found myself going to the door, quickly checking Hikari who was still out for the count. I opened the door…

"Hello, Mana, I thought I saw Senri come this way."

Takuma Ichijo, brilliant. I stepped aside and invited him in.

"Mana, I'm here!"

And Yori ran up to the door, hesitating as she saw Takuma.

"Am I too early?"

I shook my head and urged for her to come in. I closed the door as Yori glanced at Hikari and frowned.

"What happened?"

 _Fangirl meets object of admiration = fainting_

Yori covered her mouth as Takuma looked around.

"Um, is Senri here?"

 _Kitchen._

Takuma raised his eyebrows and I pointed to the kitchen where he strode over to look. Yori tilted her head curiously.

 _You are a little early, do you want to help prepare some snacks?_

"Alright."

We went to the kitchen to grab bowls and the bags of crisps and other small things that I had prepared earlier that day. Shiki and Takuma were in the kitchen, silent but for some reason Takuma was helping Shiki chop the vegetables. Hikari came to when Yori and I finished laying out the aperitifs. There was another knock and I opened it to see Kuran on the doorstep, a smile on his face.

"Good evening, Mana."

I nodded curtly before stepping aside to invite him in. Shortly after I saw Seiren loitering by the window and insisted for her to come in and not spy on us. Really, it was creepy. It felt a bit awkward as there was silence between the Day and Night Class, Hikari munching away nervously at the crisps.

"We've put the vegetables in to roast, it shouldn't be long…"

The atmosphere grew colder when Kuran spied Shiki and Takuma coming in. Takuma offered a dazzling smile, Shiki smirked and I quickly covered Hikari's nose with a tissue. The door knocked and I was more than happy to answer it. I was happy. I wasn't so happy when I saw Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Rima. I raised my eyebrows as they said something along the lines of following their beloved Kaname-sama (bleh) and I grudgingly invited them in. Zero won't be happy about this.

We were still in the living room, Shiki and Takuma making some mild attempts in conversation whilst Kuran glared at Shiki's direction. I found myself feeling for Shiki. Did Kuran not get along with his cousin? I'm not sure what to think about this little family problem that they had but it is probably none of my business, seeming as I'm a human, they're vampires and whatever happened in the past was probably years and years ago. Heck, how old was Kuran anyway?

The timer for the roasted vegetables went off and Shiki and I bounced up to our feet. We froze, glancing at each other and Shiki graced me with a smile.

"Why don't you get dressed? I'll get the vegetables."

"How about we set up the dining table?" Yori suggested as she and Hikari jumped to their feet "We'll remember to set up three extra spaces."

I looked around the room before nodding and darting upstairs. I felt relieved to finally get out of that awkward room. It was just cold, Ruka and Rima sitting side by side and drinking the tea I had prepared, Kuran glaring at Shiki, Takuma trying to lighten up the atmosphere with that goofy smile of his, Kain and Aidou sitting silently and not making attempts to make conversation, Seiren trying to be invisible and then Hikari and Yori not knowing how to begin conversations amongst the Night Class. Then there was me who lacked a voice. Like damn, worst dinner party ever.

"Mana?"

I had finished putting the skater dress on when I heard Shiki knocking. I opened the door and he looked down at my dress with a smile.

"My father was right, you do look like a siren."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"He gave me this to give to you."

I stared at the box he presented to me and accepted it. I opened it and my jaw dropped again. It was the necklace I wanted.

"May I put it on?"

I nodded and turned around, lifting my hair to let him put the choker on. I flinched, his fingers were cold against my skin, as he fastened the choker together. I turned back and looked away from his rather charming smile. I mouthed the words thank you and he smiled wider.

"Who invited the whole of the Night Class?!"

We stared at each other dumbly. Oh no, Zero and Yuki are back.

"Why, Kiryu, it's nice to see you too."

I dashed downstairs to try and calm him down and halted when I saw Yuki looking a little dishevelled. I guess they weren't just patrolling for the past hour or so.

"Oh, Mana, is that a new necklace?!" Yuki exclaimed once she saw me "When…?"

She paused and looked behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Senri behind me, a small smirk on his lips.

"You and Shiki-senpai?" Yuki said a little softer and I bristled, shaking my head.

Senri seemed amused as he chuckled.

"I was just telling Mana that the chicken was ready and we should start serving," he said as Kuran walked out of the living room and glanced at us.

I nodded a bit too frantically. The thought of my odd relationship with Rido coming out felt a bit too…weird because it was very weird. Senri, Takuma and I went to the kitchen to start plating up the food and suddenly I felt a sort of guilt. Like talking to Rido in my dreams was wrong, that accepting his gifts was wrong and to not tell anyone about it was wrong. But at the same time, I didn't want anyone to know, as if I'd be in trouble if I did. It felt very intimate these shared dreams. And even though it felt like some form of invasion, I didn't want these dreams to end.


	6. Chapter 6

"And then she fell straight through the hedge!"

I found myself giggling silently with the girls during crossover. It has been a few days since the dinner party and crossovers have become more enjoyable now that I'm familiar with the girls' faces and they can be wonderful company when they're not fawning over the vampires.

"No, then what?"

"Well Ito-kun just walked by and said hi to us before leaving. He never noticed her!"

One of the girls, Mai, blushed and ducked her head, looking quite sheepish.

 _Wait, why do you come here if you've got a thing for Ito?_

Mai went redder as she stuttered and her friend, Yuka, looked alarmed.

"We never said she liked him!" she quickly said.

 _Please_

I gave them a dull look and Mai covered her mouth.

"How could you possibly know?" she whispered as the girls began murmuring amongst themselves.

 _You tried to impress him, I've seen your interactions with him and I've seen a couple of doodles in your workbook._

Mai gasped and covered her cheeks as she blushed even more.

"Oh no!"

The gates creaked and I wiped my whiteboard clean.

 _Right, girls, get back please!_

They backed off a little so there was some room for the Night Class to pass. I turned and watched as they walked by, Aidou taking his time as always by pleasing his fangirls on Zero and Yuki's side and Kuran stopping by Yuki to say hello. Senri passed by us and smiled.

"Good evening."

The girls sighed collectively and I rolled my eyes.

 _OK, you've stuck around long enough, get going._

We smirked at each other and he walked off with Takuma gracing us with a smile. Kuran then came over and my smile dropped.

"Mana, you seem close to Shiki."

I raised an eyebrow.

 _Not that close, he just comes to say hi. Like you do with Yuki._

Kuran didn't look appeased by this but he left anyway. The girls began inching towards me.

"Hey, Mana, are you close with Shiki-senpai?"

I showed them the answer that I gave Kuran and they hummed, some nodding and others glanced at Yuki.

"Is your sister close with Kaname-senpai?"

 _More like she's got the lovesick bug_

The girls murmured amongst themselves and I began yawning, feeling tired already.

"Oi! Stop your gossiping and get back to dorms!"

"Bye, Mana!"

"See you tomorrow, Mana!"

"Hope your secret admirer comes forward soon!"

I rolled my eyes as the crowd dispersed and I yawned again. Zero and Yuki came over as I rubbed my eyes.

"Huh, are you really sleepy already?"

I shrugged.

 _I'll take a nap then join you two on patrol?_

"It's fine, you can get some sleep today if you want," Yuki grinned.

I gave her a short glare but a bout of dizziness cut that off. Zero grabbed my shoulder so I could stay in one place.

"When did you get sick?" he asked with a stern look "Have you been pushing yourself all this time?"

I shook my head and yawned deeply.

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes for just a moment.

When I opened them I saw Senri. He looked a little out of it at first before focusing his eyes on me and he looked a little surprised. Then I noticed his suit and I was in a red ball gown of sorts. We were dancing and I have no idea how, I have no knowledge of ballroom dancing and I was pretty awful when I had to learn to waltz for that one drama lesson. Senri and I stared at one another, not really taking notice of the other couples that were dancing around us. Senri looked like he wanted to talk but he did, his ice blue eyes gave it away. He wanted to talk but it looked as if something was stopping him.

…

…

Hold up, wait, something doesn't seem right. I squinted at Senri's face. Now, I swear he had mismatched eyes. Am I imagining things?

 _"Mana! Senri!"_

The music ended and so did the dance. Senri and I stepped away from each other and I turned around to see Rido walking through the sea of dancing couples in fine robes. He spread his arms out and hugged me tightly.

 _"It is very good to see the two of you getting along."_

He let go of me and walked over to hug Senri next. Senri looked a little uncomfortable, something seemed off about him. I looked around the scene of the ballroom. Then I spotted the two thrones that made this room a throne room rather than a ballroom.

 _"What's up with this scene?"_

Rido turned to me and glanced at the thrones.

 _"Well, perhaps my nephew and I have a falling out with who is claiming the throne next."_

I felt a little overwhelmed.

 _"Wait, I knew your nephew was powerful…but royalty?"_

 _"The Kuran line are the oldest bloodline amongst the vampires. We are as good as royalty."_

 _"So who is in line exactly to the throne?"_

Rido clicked his tongue, looking a little displeased.

 _"It's complicated."_

I nodded in understanding, glancing at Senri again. He still didn't look comfortable to be here and Rido seemed to cotton on to that.

 _"Rima!"_

Rima seemingly came out of nowhere in a Victorian era style dress and curtseyed to Senri.

 _"Why don't you two go and continue dancing? Mana and I will take a break."_

Senri took Rima in his arms, albeit a little unwillingly, and they waltzed away whilst Rido guided me off the dance floor and towards the thrones.

 _"Sit."_

He gestured to one of the thrones and I shook my head.

 _"I couldn't…"_

 _"It's a dream, Mana. Here, you are queen."_

I felt my cheeks grow hot and shook my head.

 _"Your dream is to be king and have a queen?"_

 _"A beautiful queen."_

Rido gestured for me to sit again as he took up the other throne. What the hell? It's a dream. It's not real, it doesn't matter. I sat in the other throne and watched the faceless mass of people in all their finery dancing. It was like a fairy-tale. Everyone looked like they were having fun and it was as if this occasion wasn't going to end any time soon. Everything seemed so bright and light, completely the opposite of what I would picture a vampire ball to be.

As I sat back on the somewhat uncomfortable throne, I could feel something of a collar moving against my neck. I quickly glanced down, seeing the ends of said collar on my bosom. My hair was also pinned up into a bun on top of my head rather than at the back. Glancing down at my hands, which were adorned with rings, I saw my nails had been painted to match the shade of my dress. Judging by how different my ears felt, I'm guessing I had earrings too. It was as if someone had dressed me up to be a queen.

 _"This is a bit much…"_

 _"You look beautiful, wealthy…regal."_

Rido regarded me with a thoughtful look.

 _"Would you like to know what the name of the shade you're wearing is?"_

I glanced down at my dress and raised an eyebrow at him.

 _"It's red, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, but that particular shade is named lust."_

I bristled.

 _"Are you being perverted?"_

 _"There are different types of lust, I wasn't necessarily talking about the need to make love."_

I found myself blushing hotly and I looked away from him. He chuckled and I focused my attention on the dancing couples. The time wore on with the music and I found myself fidgeting nervously which caught Rido's attention.

 _"Is something the matter?"_

I felt myself frowning.

 _"It's just that I don't quite remember ever falling asleep to be here."_

Rido laughed.

 _"Well, perhaps you've been working very hard that you just fell asleep on the spot?"_

I flinched.

 _"In that case, I should wake up and find somewhere comfortable and safe to sleep."_

Rido laughed again and leaned back on his throne.

 _"Now, Mana, I was teasing. Not a lot of people can remember the exact time and place when they fall asleep. Or when dreams start. The mind is quite…curious, isn't it?"_

Well he's not wrong there. I just shrugged and Rido handed me a goblet with a smile.

 _"Drink. It won't affect you."_

 _"So this is wine?"_

Rido pressed the goblet into my hand and I brought it to my nose hesitantly. Yes, it was wine.

 _"I don't drink, I'm underage."_

 _"This is a dream. You can be however old you want to be."_

I hesitantly pressed my lips to the goblet's rim and tipped it, taking a small sip. It was sweet but the alcohol burned the back of my throat. I swallowed and coughed a little, prompting a chuckle out of Rido.

 _"You'll get used to it."_

 _"I am not planning to drink when I am of legal age."_

Rido grinned wider as I set the goblet down on the arm of the throne I was in. He then extended his hand to me.

 _"May I have this dance?"_

 _"But I can't…"_

 _"It's a dream, Mana."_

I found my hand reaching out and taking his. We rose simultaneously as the guests parted for us to walk onto the dance floor and to the centre. Everyone was quiet as Rido placed a hand on my hip and I put mine on his shoulder. String instruments from somewhere in the room began playing as we began dancing and I found my gaze fixed on his face. He was smiling happily, as if his dream had come true in some way. His lips parted as if to say something until a sudden quake shook the room. The guests gasped as the lights went out and I found I had stumbled into Rido's tight embrace. I glanced up at him sharply and his expression was one of frustration.

 _"Rido?"_

 _"Mana, someone's trying to wake you up."_

I looked around sharply. Was it morning already? Rido clutched me tighter, tucking my head into his chest.

 _"I might have to let you go soon but don't worry."_

His hand cupped my cheek and he gave me a reassuring smile.

 _"We'll see each other again. Some dreams don't go according to plan."_

 _"Mana! Mana, wake up!"_

That voice… Rido looked displeased by the sound of it too as we parted.

* * *

I woke up and grabbed the wrist in front of me. I blinked blearily, keeping a tight grip on the wrist as whoever it was in front of me tried to wrangle it out of my grasp. My vision eventually cleared and I saw Kuran in front of me. Or rather at my bedside, I was in the infirmary. It was still dark and he looked tired, as if he had been pushing a heavy boulder.

"Mana, thank goodness…"

I let his wrist go slowly and inched away, giving him a questioning glare. He straightened up and smiled that fake smile he always uses.

"Yuki told me that you had fallen ill and they had to take you here. I just wanted to check in on you."

Uh-huh, right… I threw the covers off my bed and slipped out, heading towards where my jacket and shoes were.

"Mana…were you having a dream?"

With the way he said it, it sounded like it was a symptom of some form of terminal illness. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. What a ridiculous question. His face was solemn as he stared at me with concern.

"You will come to me if there's anything troubling in your dreams, won't you?"

I wanted to laugh. As fucking if. I shrugged casually and walked out of the infirmary, intending to get back home and go back to sleep considering it was the middle of the night still.

When I did get back, I found myself not so sleepy as before. So I decided to cook up a quick dinner to eat because I felt quite hungry. But as I dropped my jacket onto a chair, I heard the clink of metal as it landed. I paused, considered what it could have been before grabbing my jacket and shaking it. There was definitely something in here which I didn't put. I searched the pockets and found a card and a set of keys.

 _If ever you need a sanctuary to escape to, my darling treasure. R._


	7. Chapter 7

I looked down at the address on the back of the card again as I wandered through the streets in town. It felt like a trap but damn it all to hell, I was curious to see where these keys fit. I had left home like fifteen minutes ago, slipping out of the house quietly to avoid suspicion.

As I continued down the street, the studios and apartment buildings began turning into houses and my stomach sank. Surely Rido hadn't bought me a house. Or perhaps he already owned the house and was living in it whilst recovering. Was I going to his home? I paused to pat my breast pocket of my jacket. I had Pearl Beauty just in case. I should be fine. Anything suspicious happens and I'll be running away. I nodded to myself before glancing at the address again and stopping suddenly.

I looked around and spotted the house with the matching address to the card. It was a fucking house. Not a big one, it had a door, windows and it probably has a small garden at the back. I glanced at the keys that I took out of my pocket and thumbed through them before finding one to try on the door. It opened with a click and I stepped in hesitantly.

I was in a corridor, there was a staircase that lead to the upstairs area, a coat hanger and a door by the staircase. There was something about this house that felt…lived in. Someone is living in this house and it's not me.

"Good morning, Mana-sama."

I jumped, my mouth open in a silent scream as I flew back, hit the front door which I had closed behind me and scrambled around to grab Pearl Beauty. There was a low chuckle as I pulled her out and I spotted a young man by the door. I threatened him with my weapon and he grinned, giving me a respectful bow.

"Rido-sama said that I would be expecting you today. May I take your jacket?"

The way his eyes looked me over nerved me and his grin showed his fangs. This was a vampire and I should head out like right now.

"My name is Kou, there is no need to be cautious."

He could say he was going to give me my voice back but his eyes just screamed his desire to drink my blood. I stayed silent as Kou gestured upstairs.

"Please, make yourself at home."

He was still smiling as I stared at him warily. I still didn't like the way he looked at me. That smile screamed danger. But as I reached for the doorknob behind me, he shot forward, looking desperate.

"Please don't leave just yet," he pleaded, his smile finally gone "At least take a look upstairs. There is a living room with a wonderful view of the street where I could brew you a cup of tea and you could perhaps read a book. Or maybe you're sleepy? There is a bedroom which you only have the key to so if you're afraid, you'll be able to sleep and I won't be able to come in."

Yeah, buddy, there are more ways to get into a locked room other than through a locked door. But the idea of sleep did beckon to me. After finding the keys, I couldn't get back to sleep, even after eating the light dinner with a warm glass of milk. Now that I'm here, I do feel like a quick nap would do me good. I took a cautious step forward and Kou retreated to beside the staircase, eyes lighting up with joy as he gave another bow.

I walked past him hastily and shot up the stairs. There was an archway which showed what looked like the living room but I walked past that and up the next flight of stairs. There were two doorways and I hesitated, glancing at one then the other.

"To your right, Mana-sama."

I jumped and looked down to see Kou at the foot of the second staircase, smiling up at me. I nodded slowly before approaching the door to my right and looking through the keys. After a brief hit and miss, I unlocked the bedroom door and the first thing I saw was the double bed with white sheets, pillows and duvet.

"Shall I wake you up for tea?"

I jumped, looking over my shoulder to see Kou standing behind me. He smiled.

"How about I start boiling the kettle at five then wake you up if you're still sleeping?"

He was expecting me to sleep all day? I gave a small shrug and he smiled wider.

"Excellent. Sweet dreams."

He closed the door and I was quick to lock it. The way he spoke sent shivers down my spine. I walked over to the bed and throw myself onto the puffy looking duvet. It was so soft and way too comfortable.

So comfortable in fact that I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I felt a hand petting me. Opening my eyes, I saw that I wasn't on the bed but on a sofa. And my head was nestled in someone's lap. I turned my body over to look up and I saw Rido smiling down at me.

 _"Hello, my precious."_

I smiled back.

 _"You didn't have to give me keys to your house."_

 _"It's your house, Mana. It's for you."_

I sat up to sit properly beside him.

 _"But I don't need a house. I also don't want one."_

 _"But I wanted to give you somewhere where you can be alone. Where you can run and hide from the cruel world."_

 _"But…I do have that kind of place at hand anyway. Two places in fact."_

My music room was one and the other was a tall tree on campus where I could climb up and just rest on a branch. I felt like no-one could ever follow me up there, I could just sit and wallow in my misery without being interrupted. Rido smiled a little wider.

 _"But I wanted to give it to you. I just want my treasure to be happy."_

I felt oddly warm whenever he named me 'treasure' or 'precious'. On the one hand I felt like I was being objectified. On the other, no-one had ever given me terms of endearments in what felt like a very romantic fashion. It made me…happy and loved. It was strange, it was weird but I'm not complaining.

 _"I don't know how I could repay you…"_

Rido drew me closer on the white sofa, an arm wrapped around my shoulders and a hand brushing something off my cheek.

 _"Just let me see that beautiful smile of yours. That's all I ask from you."_

Beautiful. He used that word a lot. Did he truly mean it? Am I really someone that could be called that word? Rido leaned in closer, staring into my eyes. He was…really too close for comfort actually. I went to move back but he whispered my name which had me freeze in place.

 _"You keep running around, wishing for a love that is beneath you."_

I felt my heart thrumming as I felt his breath on my skin.

 _"Wouldn't you prefer…a more mature love?"_

He pressed his lips to mine and I stiffened up. His eyes were closed when he stole my first kiss and I felt myself closing my own. The lips were warm and moist, I frankly had no idea what I was expecting. But in an odd kind of way, it felt comforting. I felt a lot of affection on his part and when we parted, I felt flushed. Rido gazed down at me.

 _"Forgive me. I couldn't hold myself back…"_

My lips felt cold as I rubbed them together.

 _"…It wasn't really my first kiss though, was it? It's a dream, it didn't really happen."_

Rido tilted his head curiously before curling his lips into a devious smirk.

 _"Then may you permit me to steal another?"_

I felt a little deviance myself as I found myself smirking back.

 _"It's not really stealing if I permit it."_

Rido grinned before kissing me again. I found myself moving closer to him. I will admit, it felt nice. To be able to have such a level of intimacy and to have someone here to reassure me that not all is lost. I shouldn't wallow in such self-pity. His touch was gentle against my skin as we parted again and he pressed his lips onto my head.

 _"You're beyond precious…"_

I moved closer, nuzzling myself into his embrace. I felt safe with him. In this fantasy world where he can just make me forget about everything that is bothering me, I haven't felt happier.

 _"I feel spoilt."_

 _"Good. I want to spoil you."_

I smiled despite my disagreement in my heart. I hate being spoiled, I felt like a little brat in a sense. I pressed my ear to his chest and felt his heartbeat. It startled me at first but in time it soothed me and I felt a little lax lying in his arms.

 _"Tea?"_

I opened my eyes to see a coffee table materialise with a tea set on it in front of the sofa. Rido leaned across, nudging me up to a sitting position, and took the teapot to pour a cup of tea for me. It smelt very fragrant and very sweet.

 _"What tea is it?"_

 _"Earl Grey but I know how you like your tea sweet so there's sugar in it too."_

 _"I don't."_

 _"You desired a sweet tea, this is the tea you wished for."_

I sighed as he handed me the cup and noted that there was milk already put in. I took a sip and ended up drinking the whole cup. It just happened to be at the right temperature to drink. Rido was smiling happily at me when I lowered the cup back onto coffee table.

 _"Mana, it might be time to leave soon."_

I felt confused.

 _"But it hasn't been that long."_

Rido chuckled as he cupped my cheek.

 _"It feels like that doesn't it? Ah, the mind, how easily it can trick us."_

I felt sad. I didn't want to leave yet. Rido kissed my nose.

 _"Don't look so disheartened. We'll see each other again."_

He kissed my lips chastely.

 _"And don't worry about Kou. You're well-armed and I will see to it that he is punished if he does anything to you. He should know his place and you only need to say the word and he'll be replaced."_

He pressed me closer to him in a tight hug. I hugged him back, nestling my nose into his jacket and catching a faint scent of candles. That odd smell that candles make just after they're blown out. And it felt comforting in a way. It reminded me of times when a thunderstorm would cause a blackout and Kaien would have to light candles. We would also play little card games so Yuki wouldn't be so frightened of the storm. Zero just watched us, not wanting to join in when he came into our lives. I always wanted to know what kind of player he was.

There was a light knock on the door.

 _"Mana-sama?"_

Rido kissed my lips again.

 _"Mana, I…"_

* * *

"Mana-sama?"

My eyes fluttered open at the insistent knocking on the door. They winced at the late afternoon sunlight and the knocking sounded again.

"Mana-sama, it is five o'clock. Your tea is brewing and there are groceries for you to take home."

Groceries? Why do I need groceries?

"Mana-sama, are you awake?" Kou asked again and I got up when he knocked "Mana-sama."

I knocked on the door back.

"Ah good. I don't mean to rush you but I'm sure your family are wondering where you are."

I heard him leave and the reality crashed down on me. I don't think anyone had realised I was out of the house and yet, I've stayed here all day. I unlocked the door and stepped out, heading down the first set of stairs. Kou stood in my path and gestured to the living room with a smile.

"Earl Grey and you may add milk and sugar yourself," he gave a short bow "I have bought vegetables, rice and oil for you to make a vegetable stir fry at home. I'm sure your family won't worry too much if you turn up after your tea."

It was as if this had all been carefully planned. Wait here in this house, have the young girl go to sleep then wake her up after making tea and shopping for groceries. I walked into the living room and saw the exact same tea set as in my dream waiting for me. I glanced at Kou who nodded encouragingly and I took a seat on the white sofa. I poured the tea out and mixed the milk and sugar in as he retreated downstairs. I drank my tea quickly, remembering that Yuki would probably be sick with worry.

Once I had finished the cup, I got up and rushed down, spotting Kou with two grocery bags. He offered them to me with a smile.

"Oh, and Rido-sama requested for you to have this."

Once I had taken the bags, he offered a small box. He opened it to reveal a silver charm bracelet. My heart stopped. I had always wanted a charm bracelet since I was a little girl.

"If I may have your wrist?"

I offered it and blushed as Kou fastened the bracelet around my wrist, the little silver charms brushing against my skin.

"I do hope that we can be friends, Mana-sama."

I looked up and dared to meet his gaze.

"You can come again and we could perhaps…play chess? There is a beautiful chess set here and it seems a waste for it to be untouched."

I hesitated. I wasn't brilliant at chess, it felt too complicated. But I ended up nodding. I doubt he'll hurt me, not unless he wants Pearl Beauty in his face. Kou's eyes lit up.

"I look forward to it. Good evening, Mana-sama."

He bowed lowly and I nodded a little awkwardly before moving towards the door and opening it.

As I walked back to the school, the dream of kissing Rido raced around my head. What is this? He must be thousands of years old! What am I doing kissing such an old relic? I don't care how nice it was, it suddenly felt…wrong. I don't care how gentle he was when he hugged me, it just…didn't seem right. And then there's Senri's mother to consider, or did they not get along? Was Senri's mother still even alive? And what of his previous love interest, Kuran's mother? Did she mean nothing to him now? My head began throbbing once I reached the gates. I might be over worrying but still, I felt terrible. Besides, that dream wasn't real, that kiss wasn't real but why did it feel like it was?

"Mana!"

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I turned and rolled my eyes when I saw Kuran approaching me. Great, what did he want?

"Where have you been, you've been gone all day…"

I shoved the grocery bags up so he could see them. He hesitated, looking down at the bags and narrowing his eyes.

"And where did you get that bracelet from?"

None of your business! I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"And who were you with?"

I glanced at him, stepping back as I noticed how dark his eyes looked.

"Were you attacked?"

I shook my head. He still didn't look happy. But before he could open his mouth…

"Mana!"

I turned and smiled as Hikari came running towards us, looking out of breath.

"Yuki has been worried, she thought you had gotten into trouble!"

I shook my grocery bags and Hikari sighed, smiling sheepishly.

"You must be one of those grocery shoppers that takes their time to pick the right ingredients."

I nodded happily, before offering her a bag and dragging her away from Kuran.

"Where are we g-going?"

I smiled at how flustered she looked. Looks like I was going to teach her how to make fried rice with vegetables tonight.

When we got back, went through a few minutes of Yuki and Kaien blubbering and scolding me for leaving without notice and coming back so late, I went to the kitchen to put the ingredients away. Zero was waiting for me.

"Mana, you've changed."

I paused when he said this and he narrowed his eyes. But before he could say anything else, Hikari came in and he walked out. Ignoring Hikari's questioning look, I began getting the utensils out for cooking and gave Hikari an encouraging smile. She looked nervous. Ha, as if that was going to get her out of this cooking class.


	8. Chapter 8

"Checkmate, Mana-sama. I win again."

I glowered at the glass figure that was Kou's queen that had sealed his victory. It was a very beautiful set, the colours being red vs white instead of black vs white. I was playing as white, thinking I'd have the advantage of going first. How wrong I was.

"But a valiant effort, you're improving your thinking."

I sat back on the sofa and folded my arms, sulking. I fucking hate chess. Kou just smiled at my childish behaviour as he began resetting the board.

"Another game?"

I shook my head. We've already had like twelve games, my brain is exhausted. Kou looked up at the clock, his eyes softening.

"Then perhaps you would like a cup of tea before you leave? Perhaps some calming camomile tea to soothe your anger."

I am going to fucking kill him. I glowered at him as he graced me with that charming smile, picked the chess board up and put it in its resting spot. He left the room and I leaned in to take in the scent of the lilies on the coffee table. Kou had bought a fresh bouquet to put on display, as if he knew I was returning the next day. It was purely out of Rido's request for me to get to know him better but this whole 'sama' business felt awkward. It was as if I was one of those ladies in those impractical looking dresses.

Kou returned with the tea set a few minutes later and poured a cup for me. I accepted it and took a delicate sip. It wasn't particularly sweet but it warmed me up. I smiled politely at Kou and he smiled wider. Then his eyes began glowing and I scooted away sharply.

"Ah, forgive me. It's been a while since I've fed."

He straightened up and he took a deep sigh.

"I missed my meal last night, it's taking its toll now…"

Dread clutched at me. Despite his amicable nature, he was a vampire and a rather hungry one at that. Kou's body was straight and taut, as if he was fighting the urge to pounce on me.

"Perhaps you should leave, Mana-sama."

I saw his fangs elongating. My brain was screaming for me to flee but at the same time there was something tugging for me to aid this restrained beast. I stood slowly, placing the cup of tea on the coffee table and picked my notebook and pencil.

 _How much would you need?_

Kou's eyes widened sharply.

"No, Mana-sama! I couldn't possibly…the thought!"

But his eyes glowed deeper, eyeing my neck.

 _Just a small cut, take a little to regain your senses and then I'll leave._

I watched as Kou sunk to his knees, staring up at me as if I was some fearful angel.

"Mana-sama, I mustn't…"

 _I'm armed. I'll make sure that you won't go too far._

Kou licked his lips as I took a shaky step forward and extended one of my hands to him. He took it, nuzzling it like a kitten and looking up at me.

"Mana-sama is so kind…"

I winced as he cut my middle finger with his fangs and began sucking from that. I steadied my feet, feeling a little light headed and faint as he continued to suckle like a hungry infant. His grip was gentle as he held my hand steady. His eyes were closed until for a second, he opened them and looked up at me adoringly. I felt vulnerable despite having my hand hovering over where Pearl Beauty was. With her design, I could flay his skin off, wrap her around his neck so the hooks in the cord would sink in and kill him. At the same time, he could grab me, hold me still and drain the life out of me. The possibilities were giving me some macabre excitement and my heart pulsed in anticipation.

I let out a soft breath as Kou pulled away and curled my fingers away from him.

"We should tend to that before it gets infected."

He pulled me to the bathroom where he got a small plaster out and covered the cut with it. I nodded to say thank you and Kou smiled.

"Mana-sama is too kind. You mustn't offer such…succulent blood to vampires. We're hunters and you're prey."

He eyed my finger before pressing a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Please be careful on your way home. You should drink the rest of your tea to make sure you can replenish your blood. And don't forget to take your CDs with you."

I nodded as he ushered me downstairs, retrieved my cup of tea and helped me put my coat on when I had finished it. He bowed goodbye as I took the bag of CDs that had been bought for me (I had told Rido about a few of my favourite bands, he must have had Kou buy some of the latest albums) and left.

I was met with a worried Kaien and Yuki again, I had left after breakfast after all and the sun was setting now. I showed them the CDs and it seemed to calm them down. Apart from Zero who walked into my room as I was putting them away.

"Mana, are you seeing someone outside of the school?"

I raised an eyebrow.

 _I don't think that's part of your business._

"We're worried."

I shrugged him off but he didn't give up.

"It's not someone dangerous is it? Someone who might want to take advantage of you."

I felt a spark of anger and glowered at him. I nearly snapped my pencil.

 _I'm safe, I'm fine, stick your nose out of it_

"Mana, this change of behaviour is disturbing. I don't like it."

 _Don't like what? That I like to go out by myself once in a while? That I am making new friends?_

"That you're getting these gifts and they all seem so damned suspicious!"

Zero strode over and grabbed the bag of CDs which I still had to unpack.

"And you clearly didn't buy all of these, you don't have enough allowance for it!"

 _So I may have someone who likes to buy me a few things, so what?!_

"Who is it?"

My throat was dry. I didn't want to say. I shouldn't. I can't!

 _It's none of your business._

"Mana, I'm worried. I can't let you walk into danger. I can't let…"

Something in me snapped as I scribbled down the next note, ripped it out of the notebook and shoved it into his chest, making him step back and a soft sound. He took hold of my hand before looking at the note.

"When did you cut yourself?"

My heart leapt. Shit, wrong hand.

"This looks recent. Mana, what are you hiding from me?"

I pulled my hand back, the note fluttering to the floor.

"It's not a vampire, is it? You're not allowing someone to feed off you? Is that what the gifts are for? Are you selling your blood?"

I glowered at him before snatching the note up and shoving it in his face.

 _What about Yuki?_

He frowned.

"Don't change the…"

He paused as I scribbled away at the next note.

 _I know. I know everything. She wears bandages around her neck and thinks they go unnoticed. And you two are always together, always taking longer patrolling…_

He hesitated as he read slowly. I saw his eyes move as he seemed to read the note over and over.

"Mana, it's not what it looks like…"

He stopped talking once he looked at my face. I stared at him blankly before feeling tears roll down my cheeks. I let the note fall and backed off.

"Mana, what's…"

I only blinked and I was not in my room anymore. I was sitting on a picnic blanket in the shade of a towering tree. The view was like out of a fantasy. Hilly meadows, mountains in the distance, a river elegantly flowing through the view and against a most beautiful orange sky. My heart leapt. When had I fallen asleep? Had I fainted in front of Zero? Out of sheer grief? What is this, some cheap drama show?

 _"Mana, you're hurting."_

I turned to see Rido leaning against the tree, in arms reach with me. He brushed hair out of my face.

 _"Such a sorrowful expression. What's wrong, my treasure?"_

 _"I'm not sure…I just…feel so hurt."_

He pulled me into a strong embrace and cradled my head to his chest.

 _"My poor Mana. Was it that selfish hunter?"_

I avoided his questioning gaze as he tried to lift my face up.

 _"That careless youth who broke your heart as if it were nothing? Who chose Yuki over you because of how she seems to be the gentle princess that everyone wishes to love?"_

 _"Shut up. He didn't break my heart, I don't feel anything for him."_

Rido finally found my gaze and caressed my cheek.

 _"Mana, one way to let go of this pain is to admit to your true feelings. You can trust me. No-one but you and I are aware of these dreams."_

I curled myself up in his lap as he kissed my forehead.

 _"…I've always admired him. He's strong, vigilant…passionate… I wanted to be there for him since he lost his parents. I was there to help him cope, I was there for him, I was there! And he still turned to Yuki, who is just naturally lovable. He only saw me as a little annoying sister."_

 _"Mana…"_

Rido hugged me tighter.

 _"He is blind, my precious. You don't deserve someone who handles such delicate emotions disrespectfully."_

He kissed my lips gently.

 _"Can I not offer you a more mature love that you're deserving of? Can I not offer you my experience and dedication?"_

He pulled my hands to place over his heart.

 _"Can I not offer you this?"_

He stared into my eyes and kissed my lips again. Dread clutched my stomach.

 _"You're actually being serious."_

 _"Did you really think I'd be any less than so?"_

I pulled away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

 _"The age and race gap, it could fit Mt Fiji…"_

Rido laughed as he kissed my head.

 _"Is that really all you're worried about?"_

 _"I won't ask but I might guess you're very…old…"_

 _"Compared to my life of immortality ahead of me, it is nothing."_

 _"And I'm a human, you're a Pureblood, I wouldn't be worth your time."_

Rido smiled expectantly.

 _"There is a way to fix that."_

I moved back and he held my hands tightly so I was awkwardly half in his lap and half out. His smile softened.

 _"With your consent of course."_

 _"The thought…!"_

He tilted his head.

 _"Of course, it's unthinkable. I understand."_

He raised my hands and kissed the back of them.

 _"You are the embodiment of temptation however."_

He pulled me forward and held me up so his breath tickled my neck. I gripped his shirt as his nose brushed my skin and I flinched.

 _"Mmm…sensitive, I see."_

 _"Don't, don't, don't…"_

 _"You won't be turned, Mana. This is but a dream."_

I screamed as pain shot through my body, telling me that the fangs had struck their point and the beast before me was draining my life source away.

 _"Mana!"_ I heard voices _"Mana, wake up!"_

Rido clutched my hips tightly, pulling away to speak.

 _"Stay, it's not morning yet."_

 _"You attacked me…"_

I felt breathless as Rido raised his hands to cup my cheeks.

 _"I'll be gentler, just relish in the feeling. It's not just pain that you can feel."_

He placed a hand at the back of my head and lowered my neck again so he could slide his fangs back into the puncture wounds to open them up a little more and drink. I clutched onto his coat tighter as I heard him drink and felt his tongue brush the holes. He was right, the pain dulled and some sense of satisfaction began developing. As if it felt good to be able to supply such a precious life source.

 _"Mana!"_

In my haze, I vaguely recognised Zero's voice echo in the landscape. Rido pulled away and kissed my neck.

 _"He seems desperate to take you away from me. He must feel guilty."_

 _"Mana!"_

I covered my ears, I wanted to drown him out. Rido kissed me and covered my hands.

 _"That's right, he's not worth it. He is lower than dirt. You deserve a more understanding love. You deserve someone who knows and only wishes you happiness."_

I felt my hands drop as he kissed and held me tighter. The voices faded as he kissed me harder, supporting his hands on my hips as he did so.

 _"Just say the word and the world could be yours."_

 _"But…I don't want the world."_

Rido smiled.

 _"And that is what makes you so precious."_

He kissed me again and pulled something in between us. I looked down to see a black teddy bear. It seemed to have seen better days, including its ribbon around its neck. I turned the ribbon over and held my breath. It had my name embroidered into it.

 _"This looks old but…"_

 _"I knew your parents."_

My heart leapt as I looked up at him sharply.

 _"That used to be yours, I found it in the wreckage of your home."_

 _"What happened?! How did you know our parents?!"_

 _"It's complicated, dear Mana."_

He kissed my forehead.

 _"They loved the both of you dearly. Your mother sacrificed herself to save the two of you and your father died whilst defending his family. The trauma of the attack must have distorted your memories hence why you can't remember anything."_

 _"But why?! Why were they killed?! Who killed them?!"_

Rido kissed my lips and rubbed his hands on my shoulder.

 _"My Mana, please promise me that you won't act outside this dream, don't let anyone know what you know."_

The way he talked, it was as if he regretted telling me such a fact.

 _"Mana, think, who found you back then? Who posed as your saviour that night?"_

And the hatred came rushing towards me.

 _"I'll kill him!"_

 _"Mana, calm down!"_

I thrashed around as Rido kept a firm hold on me.

 _"He'll burn in hell, he'll die, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"_

Rido hugged me tightly and rocked me, kissing my head and whispering soothing words to me.

 _"He isn't worth it, Mana, don't let him get to you."_

 _"But he killed our parents. And Yuki is head over heels for that creep! And leading on Zero!"_

It was like my world was crumbling. Everything was just so twisted!

 _"Why would he even kill them, what did he have to gain?"_

 _"Well, what happened after he took you to Cross?"_

I took a deep breath and sighed, closing my eyes.

 _"…You're…you're not suggesting?"_

 _"Young vampires often mistake lust for love. Perhaps after a chance encounter he desired one or both of you and of course your parents wouldn't have let him have the two of you."_

 _"The sick bastard."_

I always had this bad feeling about him. Rido pushed the black teddy bear into my hands and I hugged it.

 _"A little rough on the outside, isn't she?"_ he purred _"She just needs some love from her original owner. I'm sorry I don't have Yuki's that was lost."_

I buried my nose into the fur and relaxed. I felt a sense of nostalgia. The scent reminded me of nights curled up in cosy duvets and fireplaces. Were these memories of the past? Did I sleep in a bed with this teddy bear by a fireplace? Rido kissed my head.

 _"Morning approaches. We'll see each other again."_

He kissed my lips sweetly.

 _"I love you, Mana."_

My heart leapt…

* * *

I woke up, curled in my bed and hugging that same teddy bear. I smiled and nuzzled her. She was so soft but still worn. But that's just what I like about her. Nobody's perfect, I suppose. I turned around in my bed and my smile faded. Zero was slouched on a chair at my bedside, eyes closed as he slumbered. I sat up and inched out of bed. I moved around him and gathered a fresh set of uniform. I showered, got dressed in the bathroom and put a towel around my head before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

It wasn't long until Zero came downstairs, my new bear in his grasp.

"Where did this come from?"

I stood up straight, glaring at the way he handled her. How fucking dare he.

 _Careful, idiot, she's old. She's been mine for a long time._

"No, she's new. She may look worn and second-hand but she has never been in your possession before."

 _My name is on her ribbon, Yuki has a similar teddy bear._

"She doesn't."

 _Then maybe she lost it._

"Mana, why are you lying to me?"

 _Why did you hide your relationship with Yuki from me?_

I carefully took the teddy bear out of his grip and held her close as he read the note. He didn't say anything so I kept on cooking. He was silent as he left and I sighed quietly. What did I ever see in him?


	9. Chapter 9

The girls were giggled and admiring my new charm bracelet.

"You are so lucky!"

"Aw, I'm so jealous!"

"Is it actually real silver?"

"This guy isn't some sugar daddy is he?"

My jaw dropped with the others as we stared at Naomi, one of the bolder girls of the group. …She isn't _too_ far off per se… I shook my head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts as Hikari covered her mouth.

"How could you suggest such a thing?!" she shrieked as some of the girls began gossiping the possibilities "Do you really think Mana-senpai would get into something so sketchy?!"

Whoa, when did I get promoted to senpai? I raised my eyebrows briefly at Naomi, my cheeks still warm.

"But he probably isn't going to the school otherwise we'd probably have found out about him," she shrugged then leaned in with a cheeky smirk "Given how indiscreet the boys can be."

I gave a venomous glare over my shoulder at Zero. Yeah, and clumsy, careless, callous and fucking cunts. The gates opened and the girls backed off, smiles of adoration on their faces. I turned away, rolling my eyes. They were a nice enough group without their objects of infatuations around. The girls cheered for Aido. Then for Kain. And then for Senri…who just walked by without so much as a glance, giving quite the cold shoulder. The Senri fangirls looked a little confused and I frowned at his retreating back. How odd.

"What's wrong with Shiki-senpai?"

"Do you think he ate something bad?"

"He feels…different…"

Indeed he does, what the fuck? I shrugged and waved the distressed girls off. Hikari looked particularly unhappy, even the littlest of acknowledgements made her happy. Sure, it felt like he was leading her on and I kept reminding her that it is unlikely that a relationship would develop between them. It is only just a platonic friendship, nothing more. But Hikari has quite the imagination, she enjoys fantasizing a lot.

Before I could approach her, she disappeared amongst the crowd and most likely was heading back to the dormitories. I wanted to go after her but the yawning started. I was getting sleepy again. My eyelids were feeling heavy and I couldn't focus anymore. I felt really, really tired.

"Mana, are you alright?"

I could only answer Yuki with another yawn. I was so sleepy.

"Mana, you're not acting just to get out of patrolling, are you?"

Zero approached us next, narrowed eyes looking me up and down.

"Just so you can go and see this person?"

"Zero!" Yuki gasped.

My head throbbed. I staggered back as it felt like it had applied a tonne of weight onto me. Yuki grabbed me to support me and I could see her frowning at Zero.

"How can you say that?!"

"Look at how expensive that bracelet is, Yuki! And what of her necklace? Her dress? That perfume?! Where is she getting them from?"

"Well…well…it's probably someone from the Night Class, they might have enough money to spare to buy gifts!"

I leaned my head on Yuki's shoulder, my body was getting heavier and I yawned again. I was so…tired…

"I'll take her back home."

Zero grabbed me next and I stumbled, blinking to try and wake myself up a bit. But my blinks were getting slow and few and I felt arms supporting me to a chest.

"Maybe she should go to the infirmary."

"No…"

Yuki's voice was fading.

"She'll just need…rest…"

"I…-o watch her…-ater…"

I rested my head against Zero's shoulder and felt myself smile when I began to hear footsteps and felt movement. He smelt of lilies. Lilies are nice, so white and pure…

"Zero…"

The arms around me shifted as I tried to cuddle closer to Zero, get closer to his warmth and scent. I felt safe. I felt protected. I felt so happy.

"Zero."

Zero was here, I feel safe, happy, protected, I'm with Zero.

"Mana?"

I just smile. And I drift off.

* * *

I was in a field of lilies. Just lying in the soil amongst the beautiful flowers. I felt like I was in a sort of Wonderland world. The lilies were much bigger than normal, taller than me and their petals shading me from the sun. I got up, the white dress I was garbed in brushing my skin as I gaze up at these giant lilies in awe. They are just so beautiful. I want to touch and feel the petals but these lilies were like skyscrapers, the petals giant and out of reach. But despite this logic I still rose to stand on my tiptoes and reach out for these beautiful pure white petals.

 _"Mana?"_

And just like that, my attention was turned away. I looked around in the field, looking for the source of the voice.

 _"Mana, over here!"_

I looked in the direction of the voice.

 _"Quickly now, come this way!"_

I ran towards the voice like an obedient puppy. My bare feet sunk into the soil so snugly with every step I took.

 _"Almost there, just a little further."_

My heart was racing, I felt excited. I felt on a different level of happiness, I felt delirious. Was this what love felt like?

 _"There, just wait there!"_

I stopped, soil flying in different directions as I staggered to keep balance from the abrupt halt. I looked around but everything looked the same. Lilies and soil everywhere and I felt frustrated. I felt angry. I felt scared. Where am I? I don't want to be here!

 _"Mana…"_

I was nearly staggered again as a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere. I pushed the skirt of my dress down but some of my skirt still went flying up like I was in some sort of Marilyn Monroe movie. And suddenly I was bowled over completely. A lily petal swept me off my feet and I was wrapped up in the soft texture and I was falling. It was slow, as if the gravity was nearly non-existent. I was spiralling slowly, down, down, down the rabbit hole as everything turned surreal.

Until suddenly, I landed on a very fluffy and soft mattress and once I did, feathers flew everywhere. A silk blanket landed back onto my body as I stretched myself out, happy and carefree to be in such a comfortable bed. I embraced the nearest pillow to me, the massive, fluffy pillow that fit perfectly against my naked body…

…

…

…

Whoa, hey, now, whoa, hey! When did I lose the dress?! Why am I naked?! I lifted my head in alarm as I focused on my body. Yes, I was indeed naked, not a stitch on my back unless you include the blanket covering it. I clutched the pillow tighter to me, feeling vulnerable. At least I was alone…

 _"Hello, my treasure."_

OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE FUCK, WHY THE FUCK, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I rolled away from Rido (seriously like when the fuck did he materialise beside me?), clutching the pillow to my chest and burying my face into the top of it. The mattress was endless as I practically wrapped myself in the silk blanket with my rolling. Rido was laughing all the way. I'm going to kill him.

 _"Come here!"_

I screamed as suddenly he pounced and landed on top of me. The mattress bounced as arms snaked around me and he kissed the top of my head.

 _"Aw, my adorable Mana."_

 _"A particularly perverted fantasy of yours?"_ I grumbled into the pillow.

 _"I am but a male vampire with needs."_

My face is probably bright red right now.

 _"Can I have clothes on now please?"_

 _"…No."_

Rido hugged me tighter and I could feel his grin against my shoulder.

 _"Let's get you out of this mess."_

 _"Hey, wait!"_

He began unravelling the blanket and pulled me onto his lap, thankfully he had trousers on. I clutched the pillow closer so my front was completely covered. Rido wrapped his arms around my arms and hugged me closer.

 _"Mmm…"_

His nose ran up my shoulder and neck. I squirmed as his tongue tickled my skin.

 _"May I?"_

I leaned my head to the side, inviting him to sink his fangs into my neck. And when he did, I heard myself let out this audible sigh of…pleasure? It didn't hurt like the other dream, I felt good. It was like I was suffering a paradox, enjoying something that should hurt. Rido was gentle, his arms brushing against mine as he hugged me tighter, my naked back against his naked chest. It was warm, I felt safe and it was so intimate that I embraced it all.

 _"Mana!"_

The dream world jolted and Rido pulled his fangs out of my neck and looked around.

 _"That damn hunter again, it's not even midnight yet."_

I felt breathless, boneless as I leaned further into Rido's chest. Rido pressed his lips to my neck.

 _"But we don't need to pay him any attention."_

I gasped and squirmed as he slid his hands between the pillow and me, running his hand up and down my belly.

 _"Wait…"_

 _"Embrace the sensations. Relish in the pleasure."_

It was so different, so new and half of me wanted it to stop whilst the other half begged for more. His hands travelled up from my stomach and brushed against my breasts. I squirmed again, was this really a good idea?

 _"You are growing into a very beautiful woman."_

He kissed my neck, making me shiver as I dropped the pillow to grab his hands.

 _"My beautiful woman."_

I felt weak again. It felt right, this sense of belonging. To feel loved. I leaned back and let him touch me. It was different, pleasurable as he squeezed and fondled gently.

 _"On your back."_

I blinked for a moment as he turned me around and laid me out on the bed. I felt exposed and vulnerable but those feelings drifted away as he kissed my lips. He hugged me and I felt his chest rub against mine as he kissed me deeply and perhaps a little too roughly since his fangs cut my lip. He pulled back and smiled down at me, raising a hand to brush hair out of my face and pet me lovingly.

 _"You truly are the temptation above temptations, my darling."_

I let him run his fingers through my hair more. He tilted his head after a while.

 _"Something bothers you."_

My heart skipped a beat as I slowly nod.

 _"Is…this normal?"_

He laughed loudly at how timid I probably sounded.

 _"What is interesting about normal?"_

I shifted uncomfortably underneath him.

 _"I mean, this kind of thing is…well…"_

He kissed my lips chastely.

 _"Mana, what matters is us. Nothing else. And who would care? If anyone ever did find out, but only from you or me mind you, they're only dreams. I haven't really feasted on your blood or kissed you, no-one can blame you for what you dream about."_

He kissed my lips again.

 _"Just forget about reality. Let me show you the world of adults."_

I crossed my legs immediately and he smiled, shaking his head.

 _"Let's wait until you are mentally prepared for that."_

And with that, he moved down and began sucking and kissing up and down my body. I won't deny the pleasure and the thrill of doing something so…naughty. I relished in the feeling of his lips, the way they gently pressed themselves on my skin and dragged across the surface, leaving goose bumps. And as he came back up, kissing up my neck and under my chin before resting those lips on mine.

 _"Mana, wake up, it's morning!"_

The dream world jolted again and Rido sighed. He gazed down at me, cupping my cheek.

 _"Do you want to leave?"_

 _"No, not really."_

He grinned.

 _"Then stay. Ignore him. Focus on me."_

He flipped me onto my front suddenly and before I could say anything, he kissed the spot just below my neck and I just moaned. It felt so sensitive and so good and he didn't stop. He kissed down my back, nailing each sensitive spot which I hadn't even known existed. Suddenly…

 _"OW!"_

Rido laughed as I jumped when he nipped my butt.

 _"You pervert!"_

 _"You love it."_

 _"I DO NOT!"_

Rido rolled over onto his side next to me. I rolled onto my side to face him and draped one of my legs across his hip, cupping my ass as I relaxed into the soft bed.

 _"Mana, please wake up."_

We glared at one another as Kaname's voice echoed through the dream.

 _"Would you like to wake up now?"_

I pouted.

 _"I should but I don't want to, so I won't."_

He grinned.

 _"That's my girl."_

And he was over me again, kissing my lips and rubbing against me.

 _"My bad, bad girl."_

I felt bad, really bad and oddly enough, I didn't feel guilty. I hugged him and kissed back as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides. I pulled away and he dipped down to kiss my neck.

 _"Is there any chance that we might meet face to face instead of in a dream?"_

Rido lifted his head and kissed my forehead.

 _"Mana, we're both still healing."_

I felt disappointed, feeling my arms slide down from his shoulders and next to me.

 _"But it will be soon, I promise."_

 _"Really?"_

Rido grinned and nodded.

 _"And we will be able to do all of this in real life. Be passionate and oh so naughty every day if you wish."_

I narrowed my eyes.

 _"Somehow, I think that is your wish."_

He laughed again and kissed my lips deeply. I'm not sure how long we lay there, tossing to different positions and just being lazy people getting to know each other so intimately but eventually, I did feel the need to wake up. Rido seemed disappointed at my final decision.

 _"We should do this again."_

 _"I'd prefer to do something with clothes on."_

My body was covered in lots of red marks. Rido grinned with no shame at all.

 _"But I love to mark my treasure."_

I blushed. Rido leaned in and kissed my cheek.

 _"Very well, my darling, but just remember, we will see each other face to face. I will guarantee that by the end of this week."_

My heart leapt.

 _"Until next time, my Mana…"_

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. It was dark and I found myself frowning. How long had I been sleeping for? Surely not all day? I sat up in alarm. Yuki must be so worried! I threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, rushing around to pull my shoes and jacket on. That was when I noticed who was also in a bed in the infirmary.

Hikari was here too, looking very comatose and she looked like death. My heart stopped. What the fuck happened? I rushed around, finding a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Dear, dear, what are you doing being so active…?"

I shoved my piece of paper into the nurse's face.

 _What happened to Hikari?!_

The nurse looked flustered as she looked at me, at the bed I had been in and at the note.

"Dear, are you alright, you've been asleep all day…"

I waved the note frantically and she sighed.

"Miss Hikari is alright, she's going to be just fine now that the drugs have mostly left her system."

I dropped the pencil and paper as the nurse gave me a sympathetic look.

"Please stay calm, Miss Mana but it appears your friend tried to end her life with an overdose."

…

…

…

WHAT THE FUCK?!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still sitting at Hikari's bedside, despite the nurse insisting that I can go home and rest more if need be. My head was spinning; why would she do such a thing? It didn't make any sense, she never displayed any signs of being suicidal or depressed. And where did she even get the sleeping pills from? Did she suffer from some sleeping disorder? Or maybe her roommate might have had them?

I slouched back on the chair, closing my eyes and sighing. The nurse said that it was a close shave and that she will be alright but I can't help but worry. What happened?

 _"Mana?"_

I opened my eyes straight away and held my breath as Hikari sat up in her bed and blinked warily.

 _"Mana-senpai…"_

 _"Hikari, what were you thinking?!"_

I slapped a hand over my mouth, my heart aching as Hikari winced. I spoke, this is a dream, I've fallen asleep again.

 _"I'm sorry for making you worry, senpai,"_ Hikari looked sheepish _"…"_

 _"…Just get some more rest."_

 _"Yes, senpai."_

Hikari closed her eyes and lay back down on the bed. I leaned back on my chair and sighed unhappily.

 _"Mana, I am so sorry."_

I looked up and Rido was sitting next to me, a sombre look on his face. He brought me into a tight embrace and I hopped onto his lap to snuggle into his comforting grasp. He rocked me, kissing the top of my head.

 _"If I had known…"_

 _"No, she was found in the morning so she must have taken them during the night. I wouldn't have been able to do anything."_

 _"Mana…"_

He hugged me tighter and I buried my face into his chest.

 _"Was she bullied at all?"_

 _"I don't think so, she was reserved and she didn't do anything to provoke anyone. She might have been taken advantage of but other than that, I don't think she could have been a victim of vicious bullying."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Well, most of the girls are so distracted by their infatuations over the Night Class that the only bullying that can occur is from spiteful fangirls. And even then, it's rare. Hikari was part of the crowd like everyone else and part of Senri's fanclub who treated everyone pretty much the same."_

 _"But Senri met Hikari before at your dinner party?"_

 _"Even so, that was just one meeting and they were very civil. Hikari might have taken a few gestures the wrong way but I always reminded her that he wasn't interested. She pretty much lived for that friendship nonetheless."_

Rido ran his fingers through my hair, tucking my head under his chin.

 _"Then perhaps something happened between them?"_

 _"Like what?"_

Rido sighed, shaking his head.

 _"…I…I wouldn't know, Senri has suddenly refused to contact me and has been blocking my attempts to reach him."_

I looked up at him sharply, shifting so I could face him.

 _"Why?"_

Rido sighed again, looking a little forlorn.

 _"Perhaps my nephew poisoned his mind against me? Decided to exploit one of my weaknesses for his own personal gain? I wouldn't know but it is very out of character."_

I growled, clenching my fists.

 _"Is your son really so easily manipulated?"_

 _"My nephew is very powerful, he might be threatening poor Senri or perhaps blackmail? Though I wouldn't know what my son would have done…"_

I glanced at Hikari and grimaced.

 _"But even so, your nephew has nothing against Hikari."_

 _"True…true…"_

I narrowed my eyes as Rido looked at Hikari, his lips set in a tight line.

 _"Or is there something else?"_

Rido flinched and grimaced.

 _"…Senri mentioned the…fixation my nephew has towards you and your sister."_

I flinched, gripping my skirt.

 _"So…so it's true, I'm really not imagining things."_

Rido brought me closer and kissed my head.

 _"Think about it, Mana. Why does my nephew act so hostile towards that hunter?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Because of how close he is to you and Yuki. He is jealous yet he knows that having him close to the two of you will give you protection in case something happens."_

I tensed up, not liking the idea.

 _"And he'll probably be even less pleased when he finds out about his relationship with Yuki but let's leave that for if that ever happens."_

He took my hands to squeeze them.

 _"Now, how have you been acting towards him?"_

 _"Um, cold, distant and giving off every sign that I don't want to be anywhere near him?"_

Rido chuckled and kissed my head.

 _"That's my girl."_

The praise warmed my heart as I snuggled into him.

 _"But that's it, he doesn't just want Yuki's affection. He craves yours too."_

I pulled a disgusted face.

 _"No way."_

 _"Exactly, and what if he decided to resort to underhanded tricks to put you in a vulnerable situation?"_

I straightened up.

 _"Hikari might have killed herself, is that really his style?!"_

 _"You don't know my nephew. He most likely did everything possible to conjure up this scenario. Whenever he envisions a future where he will profit from, he will do everything necessary to make sure it happens."_

Rido grimaced.

 _"My nephew loves nothing more than control. I would hate to think how long he has manipulated the world to do his bidding."_

My heart suddenly turned cold.

 _"He…couldn't have shaped Yuki and I?"_

 _"Children are very impressionable, Mana. Even the slightest comment or detail in their environment when growing up can alter their opinions, personality and interests in a series of chain reactions."_

 _"In-Interests?"_

And that's when I remembered. When I was quite young and still recovering from being lost in the snow on that day, I remember Kaien had a piano. And I enjoyed turning to that to cope, playing with the keys in random orders just to take my mind off the strange and weird reality I had been placed in. At this point, Kaien was still calling Kuran over to show off our 'progress' of growing up. They caught me at the piano. Kaien praised me vigorously, boasting about how creative I was et cetera. And the next day, Yuki urged for me to play for her. She had it in her head that Kuran would come as long as I was playing the piano. And she wanted to see him. And I would have done anything for my sister so I played for her. I played for Yuki when in reality, I was playing for him. But why would he influence me to go into music?

 _"With a person's interest, you can use it against them because it is a part of their life which they never want to let go of. Without it, they can feel lost, vulnerable…easy to take advantage of."_

Was Kuran trying to make me lose my voice through some method of trauma? Because he influenced me to hold something so dear to me that without it, I'd become a perfect, pathetic mess for him to clear up and pose as my saviour?

 _"I can't believe that…"_

 _"You know, in chess, it's vital to think of all the possible outcomes before making your move. Thinking ahead in any situation can help a person's decisions."_

I curled up more, hugging my knees. Was Kuran truly that villainous? Either Yuki and I provide our undying devotion to him else we suffer consequences? Why?! WHY?!

 _"I don't understand,"_ I muttered _"We're just schoolgirls. Why is he so fixated on us?!"_

 _"Mana!"_

The illusion of the infirmary wavered and Rido hugged me tight.

 _"Don't worry, Mana. I won't let anything happen to you."_

I looked up at his comforting mismatched eyes.

 _"I will make sure my dear nephew gets his just desserts."_

* * *

"Mana!"

I was shaken awake by Yuki and I had realised I had fallen asleep across Hikari's bed. I sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes as she smiled.

"Thank goodness, we were so worried when you wouldn't wake up."

I smiled at her before flinching a bit as she hugged me tightly.

"You were just lying there, sleeping and sleeping and I was very worried you wouldn't ever wake up…"

She buried her face into my neck as I hugged her.

"I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

I smiled and held her tighter.

"Mana."

My eyes flit up to who was behind Yuki and my smile faded instantly. Kaname fucking Kuran. Yuki withdrew from my hug and smiled up at him.

"Kaname-senpai tried to wake you up so many times but all you were doing was rolling away from him in your sleep."

She giggled shyly as I glowered at Kuran. He still smiled.

"Mana, may I ask a few questions with you alone?"

I shook my head. Yuki tilted her head at him.

"Why alone?"

"Ah well, I just want to ask Mana a few questions about why she might be having these sudden sleeping spells."

Yuki frowned.

"But can't I listen? I want to know if there's something wrong!"

"It might be very personal to Mana and it might upset you, Yuki."

Personal?! I ain't going to share anything personal with you, buddy so back off!

"But I can take it! If there's something wrong with my sister, I want to know so I can be there for her!"

I stood up next to Yuki and Kuran sighed.

"But, Yuki…"

He shook his head and gave her a forlorn look.

"You must understand. Please let us speak together."

And Yuki just ducked her head, blushed and sighed.

"Well…I guess Mana can talk to me afterwards."

No, Yuki, no! Bad Yuki! Don't back out because of his so called 'charm'!

"See you later, Mana."

She smiled and left. Leaving me with Kuran. I glowered at him as he beckoned me out of where Hikari was resting and to my bed. He sat down on the chair at the bedside whilst I stood away from him, folding my arms.

"Mana…Kiryu made a very interesting observation when he was keeping an eye on you sleeping."

I bristled. Ew, creepy, why would he watch me sleep?

"You talk in your sleep, did you know that, Mana?"

I shook my head.

"And when you were sleeping throughout the entirety of today, you were also mumbling in your sleep."

He crossed his arms.

"It sounded as if you were talking to someone in your sleep."

I rolled my eyes. People sleep talk, people can think they're talking to someone, big deal.

"I'll ask again, Mana. Are you getting weird dreams? Of the same person every night?"

I only hesitated for a brief second before shaking my head.

"Mana, it hurts when you lie to me."

Oh suck it up! And cut the pitiful act it doesn't suit you.

"It's possible for a powerful vampire to infiltrate others' dreams, there's someone you're communicating with when you sleep isn't there? And they've been sending you gifts because they've promised you the world and have charmed you to keep silent."

I shook my head again.

"Mana, you could be in danger!"

I'm in danger just by being around you!

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

I froze up. Kuran stood up.

"Has he hurt you?"

I shook my head firmly. Kuran walked around and I took Pearl Beauty out, holding her out in front of me threateningly. He hesitated, hands slightly raised.

"Mana, why are you being so aggressive?"

I glared at him.

 _"That's it, Mana. Don't be afraid."_

I swallowed as I heard Rido's voice echo in my head. My glare never wavered as I circled round Kuran towards the door.

"Mana, what's wrong? I want to know, please."

I flinched as the door automatically locked and growled. I fumbled around in my pockets to find my pen and notepad.

 _I can't trust you_

Kuran frowned at the note before looking up at me.

"You can, I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

 _Then why do you always change the subject whenever Yuki and I bring up our past?_

Kuran stiffened but no change happened on his face. I raised Pearl Beauty a little.

 _You are hiding so much from us, why should I trust you?_

"Mana, you have to, I only want to protect you."

I shook my head. I didn't believe him one bit.

 _You want to possess us._

"Mana, that isn't true."

 _I want to go home._

"Mana…"

I clicked Pearl Beauty and her cord shot out of her handle. Kuran sidestepped to avoid it and gave me a stern look.

"Mana, he will take advantage of you, he will hurt you, he will want nothing but your pain."

I shook my head. No he won't. I know he won't. I waved the note which expressed my desire to leave.

"Mana, you have to promise me that you won't let him in anymore. Please, you could get hurt and I can't let that happen!"

He stepped forward and I cracked Pearl Beauty. He dodged the barbed cord which knocked over some chairs.

"Mana?! Kaname-senpai?!"

I tilted my head to the door and Kuran narrowed his eyes.

"A chair got knocked over, noth-"

I was quick to crack Pearl Beauty again and knocked over a divider.

"What's going on in there?!"

The nurse's attention had been brought from outside. I retracted Pearl Beauty as I heard the doorknob rattling and put her safely away once the door swung open after being unlocked. Ignoring the questions, I slipped out and sauntered away feeling pretty pleased with myself.

 _"My precious Mana, I'm so proud of you."_

I felt happy as I practically skipped away towards home. No-one was there to greet me so I went straight upstairs and was met with another beautiful vase full of white roses. I grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Hikari's parents are here to take her away for a week's break. Perhaps it was for the best, take some time to recover from the incident and forget about the Night Class for a while. Get away from this mad environment.

I saw Hikari off at the gates, her foster parents waiting in the car after packing some of her things. Hikari looked sombre, her nose a little red from crying and her glasses slipping a little on her nose.

"Mana-senpai, I'm sorry for worrying you."

 _If it makes you feel any better, I slept the whole of yesterday like you._

Hikari sniffed, shifting her glasses up.

"But that's different, you might have narcolepsy or something. I inflicted it on myself…"

…Technically so did I but best not complicate things. I reached out and squeezed her hand. She looked up at me, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Mana-senpai…the way he just dismissed me really hurt."

 _I know, I understand._

"It's as if we couldn't even be friends anymore."

I frowned and shook my head.

 _It's Kuran's influence that pushed him to his actions. He feels under pressure, that's all. It's not your fault._

Hikari blinked away the tears and sniffed.

"But why?"

 _Kuran just has a control fetish of sorts, he feels as if he is the leader of the whole Night Class and they should all do his bidding._

Hikari covered her mouth, her eyes disbelieving.

"How would you know that?"

 _I've observed how he acts, Yuki's invited him around and I've seen his behaviour around her. He longs for control over others, over everything. Anything he wants, he gets it._

Hikari looked rather shocked, as if the perfect illusion of the Night Class had suddenly shattered. She lowered her gaze and eyes.

"He…they do act like they follow and respect him as a king," she muttered "But I thought it was because he's the class president."

 _What kind of class president has his class submit to him like dogs?_

Hikari looked away from my note after briefly looking at it.

"Um…my parents are waiting…"

I softened my look and smiled at her. I hesitated before awkwardly raising my arms to offer a consoling hug. Hikari dashed forward and hugged me tightly, leaving me nearly flailing for balance and gasping for breath.

"Thank you for everything! You're my first friend that I've made for a long time!"

I couldn't help the awkward blush on my cheeks. I could see that her parents in the car were watching as she hastily extracted herself from me and apologised a few dozen times.

"It's just for a week…I'll miss you…"

 _You have the talent show to look forward to at least._

Hikari furrowed her brows and I wrote down the next note.

 _I'm going to be singing next Friday, remember?_

Hikari covered her mouth, widening her eyes.

"Oh, of course, I forgot!"

I smiled.

 _Just enjoy your break, I'll be waiting for you._

Hikari's eyes filled with tears again.

"Mana-senpai!"

Gah! I can't breathe! I flailed around as she pulled me into a stronger hug than before and I began worrying for my ribs.

"Hikari, dear!"

"Ah, coming!"

Hikari let me staggering on the pavement as she darted into the backseat of the car. I let out a short sigh of relief as Hikari bowed her head once inside and her mother stepped out of the car to face me.

"Hikari's always had a little difficulty adapting to new situations and making new friends," she said with a soft smile "I am very glad that she found at least one."

She leaned in closer.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her."

I nodded firmly and she smiled wider before ducking back into the passenger seat. The car engine started and Hikari waved to me frantically as they began to drive off. I waved goodbye, watching as the little orange car disappeared into the streets. My bottom lip wobbled as my shoulders began shaking. I don't want to cry. Why should I cry? Hikari isn't dead, but why do I feel this overwhelming emotion when I imagine her in that bed, looking as pale as death? She never deserved that!

"Mana-sama?"

I turned and blinked in confusion as I saw Kou standing behind me, shopping bags in his hands. He widened his eyes as tears began blurring my vision.

"Oh, Mana-sama, please don't cry!"

But I was crying, tears were rolling down my cheeks and my nose was running. I sniffed and hiccupped as Kou crouched down in front of me, a handkerchief out and dabbing my face.

"Mana-sama, what's wrong? Did that careless hunter hurt you again?"

I shook my head, taking the offered handkerchief to blow my nose and use the corners to dab my tears away.

"It wasn't the cruel Pureblood at your school now, was it?"

I shrugged, coughing and letting him wipe more tears away with his second handkerchief.

"Come, come, let's get you some tea. Then perhaps a nap? You look awfully tired."

I nodded, scrunching the handkerchief up in my hands, and I took his arm to follow him down the street. The walk was silent, Kou offering to make soba noodles for dinner and I nodded to agree, I love soba noodles, and before I knew it, we were at the house.

Kou was quick to usher me to the living room whilst he began cooking and brewing the tea. I sat back on the plush sofa and gazed out of the window, noticing that the sky had turned darker and the first of the stars were appearing. I shrugged my jacket off, feeling a little warm, and laid it out on the space beside me.

Kou came in with the tea first after ten minutes then twenty minutes later the soba noodles. He watched first as I began eating. He was a good cook and I smiled up at him to thank him. He smiled back.

"Seeing you smile is all I want, Mana-sama."

I felt my face flush as I just focused on eating the noodles. I finished them quickly and was tempted to ask for seconds. But maybe eating so much wasn't a good idea, considering the time of the day.

"Mana-sama, shall I wake you at eleven?" Kou offered as he cleared the plates and cups "That will give you five hours of rest at least."

I nodded as I got to my feet. Kou took my jacket to hang up downstairs as I headed upstairs to my room. I sunk into the soft bed almost immediately.

And woke up in someone's lap. I was facing a pretty big book with lots of pictures and big characters, making me assume that this was a children's book. I heard a doorbell ring.

 _"Oh, that must be Rido."_

The book was closed and placed to the side. Gentle hands picked me up by the waist and placed me down on the carpet. I turned to look up at the figure and held my breath as I saw a woman who looked to be in her thirties perhaps smile down at me before leaving the sitting room (judging by the sofa, two armchairs, coffee table and fireplace).

What shook me to my core was that this woman looked awfully familiar. She looked an awful lot like Yuki. Like _me_. She couldn't…

 _"Rido, how lovely for you to come."_

I could hear Rido's chuckle and footsteps. I looked up and noticed that Rido was a lot taller than normal as he came in.

 _"May I offer you a cup of tea?"_

 _"Tea would be lovely."_

The woman crouched down and smiled at me.

 _"How about you, Mana? Shall I get Yuki and we can have some warm milk?"_

I nodded slowly and she smiled wider, turning and leaving the room. I looked up at Rido.

 _"Why the hell are you bigger than before?"_

Rido laughed as he walked across the sitting room to sit on an armchair.

 _"It might have something to do with the fact that you're in the body of a five-year-old."_

 _"…What?!"_

I looked down and noticed that I was a lot shorter than normal and I was wearing this frilly dress.

 _"Wait, why?!"_

 _"I just wanted to remember you before the incident."_

I scowled before hesitating.

 _"You…knew us before?"_

 _"Only briefly, I didn't visit a lot because of my duties as a Pureblood."_

This is just getting weirder and weirder.

 _"Then that woman…"_

 _"She is your mother."_

My heart dropped and Rido leaned in to pick me up and put me on his knee.

 _"So light, so adorable."_

 _"You pedo."_

Rido laughed at my glare, ruffling my hair.

 _"…Her name was Juri."_

I sat up straight as Rido took something out of his pocket. It was a locket of sorts, black and with a stylish K on the front and Rido opened it to show a picture of my mother inside it.

 _"It's all I could find in her memory,"_ he sighed forlornly before placing it around my neck.

 _"Um…what of my father?"_

Rido grimaced.

 _"I knew very little about him, forgive me."_

I examined the locket.

 _"Did our surname begin with a K?"_

 _"Probably but we were on such informal terms, I can't remember it."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"I don't have the best of memories,"_ Rido grinned as he bounced me _"I try to think for the future rather than the past."_

 _"Then why this dream?"_

Rido fondly ran his fingers through my hair before kissing the top of my head.

 _"I thought you deserved to know everything from what I knew about your past. I know it isn't much but I want to give you everything that I know at least."_

I snuggled closer to him, leaning my head against his chest.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Mana?"_

I looked up to see my mother walk back in with Yuki following behind, a glass of milk clasped in her hands. She placed the glass of milk she had on the coffee table and crouched down before us to look me in the eye.

 _"Come here."_

She picked me up from Rido's lap and cradled me close. I could smell her scent of roses and felt her warm embrace. It felt nostalgic and I reached around to hug her back. She was my mother, she felt like my mother, this woman is definitely my mother.

 _"Ssh, ssh, everything's alright, Mana."_

I began crying, clutching onto her tighter. My mother! She's my mother and I don't want to ever let her go!

 _"Aw, Mana, my baby, ssh…"_

I was still crying because I knew that this was just a dream. I would lose her the moment I would wake up. I don't want to lose her!

 _"Mana, it's alright."_

I turned to look at Rido, tears still dribbling down my cheeks.

 _"I know it hurts, she was a wonderful person. She didn't deserve to go the way she did."_

My heart ached as I remembered who was responsible.

 _"I want him dead."_

 _"Mana, be patient."_

Rido stood to take me from my mother and cradle me close.

 _"In time he will pay."_

He held the locket up.

 _"Mana, no-one must see this. My nephew might recognise it and you'll be in danger."_

He tucked it away under my clothes.

 _"You are a strong woman, Mana. Just a little longer and you'll have everything you could ever want."_

 _"I…I…"_

He kissed my forehead as a knock vibrated through the scene.

 _"Mana-sama?"_

 _"Go, and be careful. I'd hate to see you hurt."_

I sniffed back my tears as I took a deep breath.

* * *

I woke up and slipped out of the bed with a thud.

"Mana-sama?!"

I got up and walked over to the door drowsily, unlocking the door and opening it. Kou stood there, a little surprised.

"Oh, Mana-sama, you've been crying again."

He whipped out a freshly cleaned handkerchief and began wiping the tears away from my face.

"Was it an upsetting dream?"

I nodded a little and Kou hugged me.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what will cheer you up."

He took my hand and led me downstairs to the sitting room where a freshly baked plate of strawberry mochi was waiting for me. My jaw dropped. I _loved_ strawberry mochi, especially homemade strawberry mochi.

"Mana-sama, please help yourself."

I hugged him tightly to say thank you. He staggered a little before hugging me back.

"Mana-sama, you're so sweet."

I felt myself blush before settling down to eat the mochi. Kou left and returned with my jacket to help me put on once I finished. I offered him one of the mochi and he smiled politely.

"Mana-sama, you're so kind."

He accepted it by snatching it out of my fingers before licking those fingers clean. He grinned without any shame as I gave him a surprised glare. He then ushered me downstairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Before we leave…"

He dashed into the kitchen and came out with a small box. He opened it to show the locket from my dream.

"Rido-sama wished for you to have it. If I may?"

I lifted my hair and let him put the locket on me. He then slipped the locket itself down my shirt.

"Remember, don't let anyone see it."

I nodded firmly.

"Now, shall we?"

He offered his arm.

"I couldn't possibly let you go back home at this hour by yourself."

I smiled and took his arm. We left the house and went back home.

Kou stopped outside the campus grounds and got down to one knee. He kissed the back of my hand and smiled at me.

"Mana-sama, did I do a good job?"

I fumbled around in my pockets and scribbled a note once I found my pen and notepad.

 _You did a perfect job._

Kou's eyes practically sparkled (probably because of the stars and moon).

"Mana-sama…you are truly wonderful."

He got to his feet, smiling all the while.

"I bid you a good night," he bowed slightly "Until next time."

I nodded and waved goodbye before entering the school grounds. I hadn't gotten that far when suddenly…

"Mana!"

I turned and jumped as a strong hand gripped my arm. I stared up at Zero with alarmed eyes who looked livid.

"What were you doing with that vampire just now?!"

Huh?! What?!

"What happened?!"

He pulled at my collar and I grabbed Pearl Beauty, cracking her. Zero hissed as I struck his shoulder, tearing his clothes and he jumped back, holding it. He glared shortly at me.

"It's him who's been feeding off you, isn't it?" he said "But he can't feed from you in public so he takes you to that place where he can do it in private."

My stomach dropped. He followed us?! I stood there, watching as Zero breathed shortly, giving me a hard glare. Then almost instantly, I felt angry. I was furious. I was fucking furious! How _dare_ he! How dare he invade my private life and jab such accusatory questions at me! How could he?! It's my fucking life, I can live it the way I fucking want!

Without any rational thought, I cracked Pearl Beauty again, striking him across the chest. He hadn't been expecting it and he bowled over with an anguished howl, clutching at the blood seeping through his now torn shirt. I fumbled in my pockets again.

With Pearl Beauty, I got a set of gloves which I rarely wore because I never found myself in situations where I would need to grip her cord. These gloves protected my fingers from the hooks. I slipped one glove onto my hand and used the other to crack Pearl Beauty, circling her around Zero's ankle and pulling him closer to me.

He gasped in pain as he was dragged across the grass, hooks embedded into his skin. Once he was close enough, I retracted her from his ankle and gripped the cord, slamming a foot into his chest. He writhed in agony as I braced Pearl Beauty, aiming to strike her in his face next. He looked shocked, gripping my ankle as I kept him pinned down, making sure to grind the heel of my shoe into his wounds.

Then I saw his eyes and froze. He wasn't afraid for his life. He was afraid of me, of what I had become. And I was afraid too.

 _"It's OK, Mana. We all get a little mad sometimes."_

I stepped back from Zero and retracted Pearl Beauty.

"Zero?! Was that you?!"

I heard Yuki and turned away from Zero. I disappeared back into the darkness as I headed back home, practically speed-walking and hoping to just forget the whole ordeal.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kiryu's not here, is he alright?"

"I heard he's sick."

"Still, at least there isn't a scary aura around…"

I swallowed softly, keeping the slowly rising bubble of guilt down. I don't know the details exactly, but apparently Zero's currently resting for the day. I dread to think how much damage I might have done. Even to humans, Pearl Beauty can hurt considering the way the hooks work with every lash. I have torn apart training dummies with her, I have trained against dummies with the intent to kill in case I got attacked in the future. I haven't been attacked so far and I've always had to use her as a warning to the Night Class if they stepped out of line.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to see Kuran-senpai…"

"Or Shiki-senpai…"

I took my notepad out and scribbled down a note.

 _Make them feel remorse for hurting Hikari_

They all glanced at each other, ideas already sparking for the particularly dark minded girls. Some girls exchanged looks which spoke of a plan, others just looked at me curiously.

"Mana, you feel a little…different."

I shrugged.

 _I'm angry. They could have gone about it more maturely; they are poor excuses of idols._

Some girls nodded, a minority looked quite saddened but the rest were giving me a worried look. The gates opened and I turned my back to them, watching the Night Class file through between the crowds. It was a little quiet on my side as Yuki's side roared in excitement to greet their idols. Yeah, most of the Aido and Kain fangirls were on that side.

Kuran walked by after Shiki went with a few cold stares directed at him, not that he cared. Kuran approached me and I just stepped back, giving him a cold look as usual. He hesitated, as if he wanted to say something before giving me a warm smile.

"How are you feeling, Mana?"

I looked away and placed a hand over my mouth, mocking a yawn. Which actually turned into a real yawn. I could practically feel the restrained fury from him.

"You mustn't joke about that," he said, smile still plastered onto his face as he walked off.

Whatever. I folded my arms as Yuki's side screamed louder and the girls inched closer to me.

"Is it true that the nurse diagnosed you as narcoleptic?" one girl whispered.

"Yeah, you've been looking awful for a while."

 _Yeah, apparently I have narcolepsy_

The girls were all atwitter at this as I yawned again.

"Mana, little help?!"

I glanced at Yuki and shrugged as she tried to shoo the girls on her side away. I shrugged to her as I heard the girls behind me walk off, gossiping about my 'narcolepsy'.

"Please?!"

What did she want me to do? Building a friendship with so many girls doesn't take five minutes, you know. I shrugged again and began walking off.

"Mana! Ah, get back! Mana! The Chairman wants to talk to you in his office!"

I paused, yawning again before grimacing. I was beginning to feel tired. Hopefully it won't be too long, or maybe I could take a nap?

"He wants to talk to you ASAP!"

God damn you, twin mind reading! No, it's not an actual thing but somehow Yuki knows exactly what goes in my head from time to time. So, I moodily turned away from home and towards the school building.

As usual, Kaien seemed to be buried in paperwork but once I entered, he tided his desk and urged for me to sit. It wasn't a good idea because the moment I sat down, my eyelids began to close but I fought to keep them open. Focus, Mana, focus. Have this meeting then get back home to sleep, you can do this!

"Mana, are you tired already?" Kaien looked surprised and I shook my head insistently "Aw, if you're sure."

He straightened up.

"I wish to talk about Zero."

That caught my attention. My eyes opened a little bit more and I sat up as Kaien folded his hands on the desk.

"His injuries look as if something long and hooked had attacked him. The most interesting being a circular cut around his ankle, as if something had wrapped around it and the hooks dug into his skin as he was pulled closer to his attacker."

I winced at the description, almost feeling the pain Zero might have felt. Heck, if I had been stronger, I might have torn to the bone. Or worse, rip his ankle off but I don't know if Pearl beauty can even cut bone. I doubt it.

"Mana? You returned quite late last night. Did you see or hear anything at around the time Zero was attacked? Zero hasn't said anything about it…"

My heart shook as I stared into his eyes that were filled with concern. I swallowed, my hands shaking as I took out my pen and notepad. My vision faded in and out as I tried to write down the words but I somehow managed to write something.

 _It was dark and I heard something that caught my attention. It sounded like a growl and I saw red eyes. I attacked but when I realised who it was, I panicked and ran._

Kaien read this slowly, my handwriting had been sloppy.

 _"Oh, you naughty girl."_

My lips quivered as I suppressed my smile. Kaien looked up at me, looking even more concerned.

"Why didn't you say something?"

 _I was scared, I had hurt one of my closest friends and all that I thought of was to run._

I had to scratch out a few spelling mistakes before handing the paper over.

 _"My beautiful, wonderful girl."_

I was feeling warm at his words as Kaien looked up and smiled sympathetically.

"Aw, Mana, you know you could have come to talk to me," he said as he lay the note down on the desk "After all, I'm your daddy~!"

I gave him a cold look and yawned as my body begged for sleep suddenly. Kaien's smile faded quickly.

"Ah yes, I would also like to discuss these…sleeping spells you've been having."

I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. I just want to go to bed…

"Mana, Kaname and Zero have both told me that you've been talking in your sleep…"

Impossible, I've lost my voice…

"And it's as if you're talking to someone."

He leaned in closer and began talking but I wasn't hearing his words anymore. My vision was blurring in and out and I could feel a sense of urgency suddenly in Kaien's voice. I blinked to try and clear my vision.

And I was on a beautifully lit up stage, facing a faceless audience that seemed endless. I clutched onto a microphone in my hands as I stepped forward, listening to their cheers. Unfamiliar music began playing and I began singing lyrics that I didn't recognise.

I wasn't alone on the stage, I realised. I was singing with other girls. And my body moved by itself as I began doing what felt like a well-rehearsed dance routine that had not been choreographed by me. I was in some skimpy idol outfit that was white and gold. The other girls wore similar outfits, in red, orange, green, blue, pink and purple. Their hair was also colour coded to their outfits, obviously dyed. And as I danced around the stage, I got a feel of their personalities.

The one with red hair up in a ponytail had a warm smile as she glanced at me, as if she were a close friend. The one with cropped orange hair looked confident, her smile dazzling as she charged forward to sing her part. The one with spiked green hair, gave me a cold look, as if she was spiteful about something. The one with long flowing blue hair gave me a shy smile as she danced alongside me. The one with straight purple hair gave me a sincere smile, as if she held all the respect in the world for me. And finally, the one with pink hair, tied up in twin buns with curls, her eyes sparkled with her passion as she grinned toothily before singing her part.

As I twirled, I also noticed that my hair was a different colour. It was bleached. I was blonde. And it was short, about Yuki's length.

…

…

…

OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING COLOURS, I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE BLONDE?! I continued the routine with the other girls as the crowd cheered and roared with our performance. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. Rido was in the wings, watching with a toothy grin.

Before I knew it, the song was over and I felt out of breath. The audience roared and screamed as we held our finishing poses before relaxing and walking off for a break.

 _"Sachiko-san, you were amazing as ever!"_

I jumped as the girl with pink hair jumped and latched herself to my arm, her sparkling eyes looking up at me. Sachiko-san?

 _"So were you, Nita!"_ the girl with blue hair came up to my other side as we entered the wings _"That was your best performance yet!"_

 _"Do you really think so, Nariko?!"_

I was shoved a little roughly as the girl with spiked green hair stormed past, her nose stuck up in the air.

 _"Ah, don't worry about Kuma,"_ the girl with orange hair commented _"She missed a note but it was barely noticeable."_

 _"She is quite the perfectionist,"_ the purple haired girl nodded and walked on ahead _"I'll speak with her."_

 _"Oh, we get to try on those cute costumes next!"_

Nita tugged at my hand.

 _"I can't wait to see you in yours! You'll look super cute!"_

Huh? What? Cute? Me?

 _"We're back on in five so we better hurry!"_

I glanced at Rido as the girls bustled around me and began running off. Nita was dragged off at the promise of being in another cute costume as Rido approached me.

 _"Wonderful as always, my treasure."_

I let him kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he placed his hands on my hips.

 _"I never considered singing in a group,"_ I murmured as we parted.

 _"And after that performance, what do you think?"_

 _"That girl…Kuma?"_

Rido shrugged, kissing my cheek and nuzzling his face into my neck.

 _"She's jealous, my love. You commanded the stage because you have more dedication to your craft. She is merely a star but you are the sun."_

I squirmed as he kissed my neck, his hands wandering under my skirt.

 _"Oi."_

 _"It is begging for me to touch you…"_

 _"You fucking pervert. And what's up with my bleached hair?"_

Rido pulled away, grinning.

 _"I was curious about what you would have looked like."_

I pouted and he cupped my cheek.

 _"It suits you but I prefer it the way it was."_

He ran his hand through my hair and the scenery shifted. We were now in a library, the full moon shining through the windows and the fireplace roaring with warmth. My hair was back to being long and brown and I was in a long red dress. Rido kissed my lips tenderly before glancing around.

 _"One day, we can just spend our lazy days here and read all the books."_

 _"Sounds like quite the task."_

Looking up at the bookshelves, it felt like there were thousands of books. Rido turned my face back to him.

 _"We'll have all the time in the world."_

I frowned at this comment and he squeezed my hands.

 _"Come!"_

I was dragged through the library and felt the surroundings change. My hair was being tied back and the dress was getting a little shorter and a little tighter around the bust. Rido opened the double doors before us and practically threw us into the midst of the ballroom that lay before us. The faceless guests applauded us as I automatically danced with him, a wild and insane dance which felt frenzied. Rido's grasp on me was tight as we spun around.

 _"My queen, am I tiring you?"_

When he gave me that nickname, I suddenly became aware of the circlet around my head.

 _"Qu-queen? Why…?"_

Rido pulled me in closer and kissed me hard. Suddenly we were falling and I clutched onto him. We landed on a soft surface and I heard the clatter of the circlet. I was naked now and Rido descended down upon me, kissing my collarbone and tracing my back. Something about his behaviour felt rushed and I grabbed his face to stop him and looked him in his mismatched eyes.

 _"What's wrong?"_

Rido hesitated as he let me sit up a little. He cupped my cheek and kissed my nose.

 _"Mana, focus for a moment."_

I blinked before closing my eyes and focused on my surroundings. It took a while but I felt something disturb the environment.

 _"Mana, wake up!"_

My eyes flew open and I looked up at Rido in alarm.

 _"My nephew will find it harder to wake you if we keep switching between dream worlds."_

I hesitated before wrapping my arms around his neck.

 _"So where to next?"_

Rido straightened up, looking a little surprised before smirking.

 _"This way."_

I yelped as he rolled us over and he laughed as I felt clothes wrap around my body and we landed on something soft and loose. I felt a gentle breeze, we were outside. Rido rolled off me and I was greeted by a beautiful night sky, where I could see a galaxy close up as if I was in a fantasy world. I could hear the waves crashing onto the beach as Rido linked hands with me and I then realised we were lying in the sand.

 _"It's breath taking, is it not?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

He squeezed my hand.

 _"We could get a house by the beach, take long walks and take in the fresh night air…"_

 _"I'd love that."_

 _"Good."_

I shook my hand from his and got up. He sat up and I stuck my tongue out.

 _"Bet you can't catch me!"_

And like the child I felt I was, I ran off, leaving footprints behind.

 _"Here I come!"_

I laughed and screamed as I heard Rido chase after me, grabbing for my sarong and spinning me out of it to reveal the bikini underneath.

 _"Gotcha!"_

I screamed again as we fell into the dark sea with a loud splash. We fell through, grinning at each other as we descended into the darkness.

Until suddenly, I took a deep breath and lifted my head out of a bucket of water. Rido laughed as he crouched by me, seeing that I had failed to grab an apple. I was in a yukata and he wore one too. Rido stood and took my hand and we ventured through the festival. The lights were hung up, beautiful and dazzling. I held Rido's hand and smiled up at him. Rido grinned back as he glanced up at the sky.

 _"This way!"_

I laughed as I ran alongside him and we stumbled into a dark forest next. We suddenly burst out and rolled down the hill before us, laughing as grass began sticking to us and we landed in a patch of flowers. We grinned at one another and Rido pulled me forward to kiss me. We then lay on our backs and stared up at the sky that was slowly turning into a pale green with the sunrise in the background.

 _"Mana…"_

With his tone, he knew about how fatigued I felt despite being asleep. He squeezed my hand and I sighed.

 _"There is a way to better control your dreams and take less of a toll on yourself."_

I glanced up at him and he locked eyes with me.

 _"Mana, let me turn you into one of us."_

My heart froze as he gripped my left hand.

 _"And marry me, be mine."_

I jumped as a silver ring with a ruby manifested on my ring finger.

 _"I…I…"_

 _"Think about it, my darling. I want you to be mine forever. I want to take you to paradise, help you create the Elysium that you deserve."_

I felt frozen as I stared at the ring thoughtfully.

 _"I love you. I love you so much."_

 _"Mana?"_

I blinked as Rido kissed my hand.

 _"Go, it is morning. Take all the time you need."_

* * *

I woke up in the medical ward again. I saw Yuki clutching my hand tightly. She sat up.

"Mana, you're awake!"

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank goodness, I was worried about what kind of dream you were having."

I blinked at her as I discretely pulled my left hand away and hid it under the blanket.

"You looked so unsure and in distress. But I don't suppose you remember, do you?"

I shook my head and she giggled.

"Well, classes start soon. Don't be late!"

And she left after giving me a big hug. I watched her leave and pulled my left hand out, admiring my ring.


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing eventful happened during crossover and I went straight home to cook something light for myself. I was feeling nervous. The girls kept mentioning the talent show which is in seven days, an exact week from now, and I still don't have my voice back! Believe me, I've tried speaking in front of a mirror or playing my keyboard to coax it back. My voice was gone, completely gone, I couldn't speak or sing if I tried.

Which takes us to the next issue. Kuran and Zero both assert that they've heard me speak in my sleep. I can't believe them; I don't have a voice to speak with anymore! I felt like I was losing my mind, I can't speak, I can't sing, I can't even make a small sound!

Crack.

I noticed that I had jabbed my fork a little too hard into the plate and cracked the surface. I then realised I had finished my dinner, I had been trying to cut into nothing for like what, the past five minutes? I let the fork and knife drop onto the plate and massaged my temples. I couldn't focus at all today. I glanced at my engagement ring.

Rido wants to marry me. Why? We've known each other for like two weeks, we haven't met in person and what's more, _I can't stress this enough_ , but I'm sixteen, he's…well, most likely ten times that age and I'm a human whilst he's a vampire! It can't work! It couldn't possibly work! And even if I did get turned, I wouldn't be immortal like him. He would _outlive_ me. And by a long shot too.

…

…

…

I can't breathe. I loosened the ribbon around my blouse and undid the top button to let out a small breath. That felt better. I sat back and sighed, shaking my head. I don't know what to do, he said he'd give me time, and I'm sure he does have all the time in the world, but this marriage proposal…does he truly love me? I can't think of any other possible reason he'd want my hand.

I stood from the table, still lost in thought, and gathered my plate and cutlery. I was going to the kitchen when the front door opened. I turned my head and bristled when I saw Kuran enter. He looked at me, a little surprised, before smiling.

"Good evening, Mana," he said and I turned away "Wait, it's good that I found you, I wanted to speak with the Chairman."

I glanced back at him, narrowing my eyes. He tilted his head.

"Can we sit down for a minute?"

I walked off to the kitchen but was stopped after a couple of steps when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Please, I'm worried about you."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me around and he hesitated as he looked down at me. Something flickered in his eyes, something…creepy. I felt on edge all of a sudden and flinched back as his fingers brushed my neck. He seemed frozen in place, hand still stretched out but his eyes never left my neck.

"Where did you get that locket?"

My heart dropped. My locket was exposed, my mother's locket was in plain sight of her murderer. I let the plate slip from my fingers and it shattered.

"Mana, where did you get that locket?" Kuran asked a bit more fiercely.

I reached to button my blouse up and stepped back again when he stepped forward, trying to swipe at the locket.

"Where did you get it from, Mana?!"

I reached down to retrieve Pearl Beauty and jumped back again when he stepped forward again and my back hit the wall.

"Mana!"

"What's going on?"

I looked up to see Zero who had come down.

"Mana, tell me!"

I gasped as Kuran's eyes lit up with fury and he pulled his hand back…

And suddenly I bundled up in a warm embrace. I clutched onto Rido as he rocked me back and forth, cradling my head.

 _"I'm here, Mana, it's alright, you're fine."_

 _"What happened?"_

Rido kissed my cheek and I winced, it stung.

 _"Ah, forgive me. Here…"_

We were on a cushioned bench, I realised. Rido set me on his lap and gestured to the lake before us. I looked into the reflection and saw a nasty bruise on my cheek. I clutched onto him tighter.

 _"He actually…attacked me?"_

Rido kissed my forehead and cradled me closer.

 _"My poor darling, I can't bear to think of you being in such close proximity of such a monster."_

I nuzzled myself closer to him, letting him kiss my head and stroke my back.

 _"Please take me away from here…"_

Rido looked at me, a little surprised.

 _"I don't want to be here anymore, there's nothing for me…"_

 _"Mana, are you saying…?"_

I nodded frantically.

 _"Yes, yes, I'll marry you and I'll let you turn me, I just don't want to be here anymore!"_

Rido lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

 _"Do you love me?"_

I nodded.

 _"And you'll never leave me nor look at any other?"_

 _"I could never abandon you…"_

Rido kissed me deeply, holding me tighter as I kissed back.

 _"Mana, you must leave now, you know where to go."_

I nodded, clutching onto his coat.

 _"We'll be together forever."_

He kissed me again before letting me slide off his lap and sit on the bench.

 _"I love you with all my heart."_

I smiled up at him and closed my eyes to wake up.

Only to find myself on the same bench without Rido and instead of a lake, there was a meadow of lilies in front of me. I looked around, confused and tried to wake up again.

 _"Mana, wait."_

I looked behind me to see Zero standing behind the bench, looking at me sadly.

 _"Don't leave, you can't…"_

I stood from the bench and glared at him.

 _"I can and I will."_

 _"No, how can you trust him? What do you know about him?"_

 _"Why should you care?!"_

 _"This is YOUR dream!"_

I jumped as Zero raised his voice and gripped the back of the bench, glaring at me.

 _"You're unsure yourself!"_ he continued in that raised voice _"Mana, you don't love him! You don't want to marry him, you're only sixteen, you're only confused because of a series of unfortunate events!"_

 _"What does it matter?! This is your fault!"_

 _"If it's my fault then why didn't you say so?! I would have listened!"_

 _"No you wouldn't have! You're in love with Yuki!"_

 _"How do you know, Mana?! All you've ever done is assume things at face value and you've never gone to clarify whether you were right or not!"_

I hesitated and folded my arms.

 _"It doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on."_

 _"All he's ever done is create all these illusions and fantasies to coax you into what you think is love."_

 _"And how has the love I felt for you gone?! You made me lose my voice!"_

 _"That could have been easily fixed and you know it!"_

I shook my head, tears pricking in my eyes.

 _"No, nothing would have been fixed. Rido was there for me. He listened to me!"_

 _"I would have listened!"_

 _"No you wouldn't have!"_

I felt like everything was falling apart and I covered my eyes.

 _"Besides, I don't love you anymore."_

Zero looked hurt as I glared at him.

 _"I love Rido. Not you. He loves me. Not you. He can give me what I want. Not. You."_

Zero looked more and more hurt as I glowered at him.

 _"I hate you! Go away!"_

 _"Mana…"_

* * *

I finally woke up. I sat up, checked my neck to confirm I still had my locket and turned my head to see Zero slumped on a chair at my bedside. He was asleep, arms crossed across his chest and his head slumped on his shoulder. I carefully slipped out of bed, grabbed my jacket and Pearl Beauty then slip towards the door. Only to see that it was locked and my hand hovered over the doorknob when I noticed the hallway light was on from underneath the door. My heart leapt when I heard footsteps and the shadows of a person hover on the other side of the door. The doorknob rattled and I stepped back, hearing Zero groan. There was a pause before the footsteps left. I let out a breath.

I glanced at Zero who was still sound asleep. I fumbled in my pockets and took my gloves out to put on whilst heading to the windows. I opened them, tied Pearl Beauty's cord to window handle, prayed for a miracle and carefully sat myself on the ledge…

"Mana…"

I froze and turned to look at Zero. He was still asleep. Sighing in relief, I gripped Pearl Beauty and began slipping down. I clumsily lowered myself down to the ground, prepared for anyone finding me. Thankfully nothing happened and I reached the ground. I clicked Pearl Beauty to withdraw her, wincing as she let out a soft crack with how quick she slipped back into her handle.

I ran. I ran headfirst into the darkness, too afraid to linger and see if someone had heard it. I ran out of the school campus, I ran down the streets, it was so dark.

I arrived at the house and fumbled to get my keys out, only to be startled when the door opened for me. Kou stood there, eyes wide with surprise.

"Mana-sama, you shouldn't have come here so late."

He then smiled.

"I was just about to go and get you."

I took in a breath as he stepped aside.

"Come in."

I stepped in, allowing him to take my jacket. He hung it up before dipping to whisper in my ear.

"Your guest is upstairs."

I looked at him with a soft frown as he smiled wider. I then felt my heart racing and shot upstairs. I hesitated at the archway of the living room when I saw a tall dark figure. Upon hearing my footsteps and laboured breaths, he turned and smiled.

"My Mana. My treasure."

Never had I felt so loved. His words beckoned me, his smile warmed me. I fell. Rido caught me and swooped me up into his arms, carrying me to the sofa and settling down with me in his lap. I clung onto him and buried my nose into his coat. This was reality, he was real, a dream come true…

"Oh, my beautiful darling, it's alright, I'm here."

I looked up at him, tensing as he kissed me gently. I sat there a little awkwardly as he ran a hand through my hair and then kissed my cheek that wasn't bruised.

"Mana, I'm so glad you're here."

He pulled me closer, kissing my nose and brushing my hair out of the way. He undid the top buttons of my blouse and parted it to expose my neck. He buried his nose into the crook of my neck, holding my back and kissing the skin softly.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

I swallowed, my whole body was trembling. But I nodded and I heard my scream when those fangs pierced my flesh.


	14. Chapter 14

_It has been a week since Mana went missing. Zero paced the school halls in agitation. He had been instructed to stay on the school campus in case she came back. Ha, yeah, right, like that was going to happen. It's not like she was abducted._

 _No, when Zero woke up during the night after feeling a cold breeze. He then saw the window open and Mana was gone. The door was still locked and when Zero looked out of the window, there was no sign of anything or anyone there._

 _He then went back out and saw that Kuran was still lingering, hoping to talk to Mana despite having attacked her and Kaien had arrived too. Neither had seen Mana, the only conclusion that Zero could think of was that she had run off. Perhaps this mystery lover of hers had taken her away to somewhere._

 _Zero couldn't shake off the feeling that Kuran knew who this person was, given his reaction to one of Mana's gifts, an old looking locket that she had kept hidden under her blouse. Perhaps that's why they decided to let him lead the search for her. He knew more than he was letting on and it made Zero's blood boil. Perhaps if he had told them beforehand, they could have acted quicker and Mana wouldn't be gone._

 _Zero could hear the talent show playing as he passed the hallway which led to the assembly hall. Mana was meant to be singing in there. Yuki had been looking forward to seeing her perform to an audience for the first time. How could Mana forget about it? She loved to sing, why would she just leave that behind in order to be with some rich vampire who apparently had the ability to enter dreams._

 _Mana's sleep speech was broken but with what she said, it did sound like she was talking to someone. She never mentioned a name and at one point she commented about how perverted this other person seemed to be, which made Zero really question what she dreamt about._

 _Suddenly he froze in place when he heard a familiar voice which he hadn't heard for a very long time. It was accompanied by familiar music, music in which he hadn't heard for very long either. Zero's heart stopped. This was Mana's voice, this was her song, the song that she rehearsed so much to the point she had to go on voice rest. And it was coming from inside the assembly hall._

 _Zero stormed in, wincing at the bright stage lights and the loud cheers from the audience. He squinted, trying to see who was on stage and his breath left him. There was Mana, singing and dancing on stage as if she hadn't been missing for the past seven days. She had a wide, uncharacteristic smile on her face as she sung in what looked like an expensive blue gown. It suited her very well, it fitted her figure snugly. And her hair, her hair seemed longer than before and it looked as if it had grown in volume. She looked ethereal, like she didn't belong in this world._

 _Then Zero saw her eyes. She noticed him in the back, it felt like, and Zero felt his heart sink when he began detecting something off about her. She was emitting a similar aura to those in the Night Class, more specifically Kuran. Zero swallowed the lump in his throat. Surely not? How is it possible that Mana could become a Pureblood vampire?_

 _Mana had captured the audience's attention as she continued to twirl around on the stage, her voice hitting notes that she couldn't previously. She was hypnotizing, she was alluring and Zero didn't like it. This wasn't Mana, what happened to her? This bright, angelic-looking lady was not the stubborn, grumpy girl that he grew up with._

 _Mana sung her last chorus before shooting Zero a smirk then bowing to the audience as they roared in applause. Suddenly, Zero heard the lightbulbs smashing as the room was plunged into darkness. The students began panicking and Zero could see Mana leave the stage. He chased after her._

 _Mana ran through the forest, her gown billowing with her movements. Zero continued hot on her trail, never losing sight of her. Suddenly she stopped and he ducked out of sight when he realised she wasn't alone._

 _"Mana-sama, you were truly wonderful!"_

 _"Did you really think so?"_

 _She was with two other men, two other vampires. They smiled down at her as she looked up at them, looking like an eager school girl meeting her idols._

 _"Indeed, my darling."_

 _The older of the two approached Mana, stroking her cheek before kissing her lips._

 _"You were magnificent."_

 _Mana's smile widened further and Zero felt uneasy. What happened to her?_

 _"Ah, my sweet, don't be alarmed but we aren't alone."_

 _All three whirled around to look at him and Zero aimed Bloody Rose at them. Mana stiffened and clung onto the elder's arm who stepped forward with a grin._

 _"I see, so this is the little hunter who hurt you."_

 _The younger vampire also stepped forward, eyeing him with a hint of disdain. This was bad, he was up against at least two Pureblood vampires and a Level D with no backup. Zero lifted his head to look at Mana._

 _"Mana, what's going on?"_

 _Mana clung onto the other Pureblood, looking down at the grass._

 _"You don't have to answer him, Mana-sama."_

 _The Level D stepped forward, smirking deviously._

 _"It won't do him any good."_

 _That was when the back of Zero's neck prickled and he glanced behind to see Level Es behind him, leering and baring their fangs. One lunged and he turned on his heel to shoot it. From the corner of his eye, he saw the three vampires split, the oldest one promising to meet up again._

 _Zero slaughtered through the Level Es no problem and began tracking down the Level D. It didn't take long, he wasn't as quick to lose as the Purebloods. It took one bullet to turn him into dust._

 _"KOU!"_

 _Zero didn't expect the heartrending scream after he killed the vampire, nor did he expect to be hit full force from the side and be smacked into a nearby tree. Bloody Rose slipped from his grip as he was faced with a furious Mana. They slid to the ground, Mana hovering over him with his jacket in her grip. Her eyes were burning red, her fangs were bared and her claws were tearing the fabric of his uniform._

 _"I hate you!"_

 _Instead of clawing him, like he had anticipated, Mana curled one of her hands into a fist and punched him straight in the jaw. He saw stars briefly as Mana gripped his jacket tighter._

 _"Everything is your fault!"_

 _What? Zero received another punch to the other side of his face._

 _"Murderer…" she growled as her hair shadowed her eyes briefly "MURDERER!"_

 _He took her punches one by one, each one probably fracturing a bone as she aimed lower for his ribs. Then her hands flew to his neck and she tried to choke him. But it didn't last long. Zero let out a breath as her hands left his neck and she stared down at them in confusion. She glared at him before lifting her hand. Zero flinched when blood whips appeared around them from her fingertips and he closed his eyes. There was a pause, a sob and Zero felt tears fall onto his face. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. She was crying._

 _"Why…?"_

 _Zero stared up into her tear-filled eyes, this was the Mana he knew. The blood whips retreated back into her body and Mana's hands dropped to her sides, staring down and shivering. Zero shakily raised his hands to cup her face._

 _"Mana?"_

 _Mana looked up at him, stared back at him with those sad eyes before anger took her over again. She raised a fist and Zero remembered nothing else when she punched his lights out._


	15. Chapter 15

Zero did not anticipate being in the middle of some dodgy looking bar five years after he left school. The hunter adjusted the collar of his coat nervously as the other customers lurked in the dark, smoky atmosphere of the room. He trained his eyes on the dimly lit stage impatiently, waiting for the main act of the night to appear. Someone at the table nearby let out a puff of smoke from his cigar and Zero waved it away, wishing he was behind the scenes instead of Kuran. The hunter grimaced to himself.

Stupid Pureblood, it was clear that Mana had no intention of coming back home. He thumbed the handle of Bloody Rose in her holster. He was going to kill her, she had assisted Rido in creating an army to attack towns and towns of innocent humans. There was no turning back after that, if only her stupid brother would get that in his head. Zero took in a calming breath as the patrons applauded when the curtains parted.

Zero let out his breath shortly, gripping his fist when he recognised Mana step onto the stage with a bright, dazzling smile. But that wasn't the critical thing that made him uncomfortable. _What the fuck was she wearing?!_ Mana grinned innocently to the wolf whistles that filled the room and Zero's stomach churned. What was worse? That fake smile, her over the top make-up, or the nude pink dress which looked as if it would slip down to show her breasts or slip up to flash her knickers? Zero swallowed. She was wearing knickers, right?

Zero dropped his head as Mana sauntered up to the microphone in her sparkly heels and flicked her hair back. She looked like an absolute tart, it was almost embarrassing. Also she looked younger, she was supposed to be twenty yet she looked like some fourteen year old. She looked like a disgrace and Zero was just disgusted.

Mana smiled wider as she took a deep breath, the music starting the background. Zero winced as she began singing, her voice higher than what he remembered. He narrowed his eyes, squinting through the dim lighting. Was this truly, really Mana?

Their eyes locked and Zero suddenly felt dread. He swallowed as he saw recognition in those beautiful glittering eyes and when she began stepping off the stage, still singing, his dread increased tenfold. She was heading to his table, she was coming straight to him, this is a bad idea! Zero was about to move away but she had come faster than he anticipated and he was pinned to his chair, a rather skimpily dressed Pureblood rocking on his lap with a rather unstable look in her eyes.

He gripped the seat of his chair as jeers and catcalls echoed through the room and his ears began ringing with the high notes Mana was hitting with her voice. He glared shortly into her eyes as she loomed over him, her legs locked around his legs as she grinded into his groin. His knuckles began turning white as Mana's voice suddenly dipped and for a moment, he recognised her voice. This was Mana.

Her eyes looked less insane as her voice fell softer but Zero saw the microphone by her mouth, she was still being heard by the others. Zero felt his grip loosen as he stared into Mana's eyes further. There was something spellbinding about her, as if she had dipped her voice specially for him. Suddenly this whole teen act seemed to disappear. Here on his lap was a proper Mana who seemed to have grown up.

Mana smiled a little wider and Zero froze, realising his hands had wandered up and were hovering over her hips. He could picture Kuran glaring daggers at him. Before he could pull away, Mana closed the gap and pressed his hands firmly against her hips. Zero tensed up as Mana's breath ghosted his lips and he let out an involuntary sigh. She smelt intoxicating, her dress felt soft, it was like a dream. Zero breathed evenly as Mana ran her fingers through his hair. Her voice was soothing, hypnotising and the notes grew longer and slower, the lyrics drawing him in, those beautiful words being sung by such a wonderful voice…

It was all ruined in a split second when Mana suddenly smirked after the last lyric was enunciated. The applause was short as suddenly the dim lit room turned pitch black. Zero could see the audience getting attacked and grunted as Mana shoved the chair over, jumping off and dashing off. Screams and snarls echoed in the room as Zero jumped to his feet and chased after Mana.

He smacked himself for being so stupid. Sure it had been a while and Mana's character had changed, but there was no way she was actually working here as some bimbo singer, she was too proud! This was a setup for an attack! Zero growled as he chased her backstage and out the backstage door. It was raining but Zero still caught sight of Mana despite the blurred vision. He charged through the miserable weather, chasing her through the mess of neon lights and scantily dressed women. He nearly lost Mana in the chase, she blended in too well.

Soon she turned into an alleyway and he chased after her. Thankfully it was a dead end and Mana was trapped. She slammed her fists against the brick wall and turned to face him. She widened her eyes fearfully as he pulled Bloody Rose out, aiming for her. She flattened her back against the wall, tears brimming in her eyes. Those fake, insincere eyes, it made Zero's blood boil. She was a deceitful, little tart!

Before he could pull the trigger, something flew towards him. He caught it quickly, narrowing his eyes and examining it, keeping Bloody Rose aimed for her. Mana didn't move as he looked at the thing in his hand. His stomach dropped. It was a pregnancy test. And it said it was positive.

"Are you prepared to shoot a pregnant woman, Zero?"

Zero stared up at her in disbelief. Mana shakily raised her hand to beckon him over. She looked cold and her dress was drenched, she practically looked naked. In a trance, he walked over, lowering his gun and stretched his hand out. Mana guided it to her belly as they stood in the rain.

"She's just a few weeks along, it's hard to hear…"

"She?"

Mana smiled.

"I hope it's a girl."

Zero closed his eyes and focused. And sure enough, he felt a faint heartbeat. He snapped his eyes open and stared down at Mana.

"Why?"

Mana tilted her head, her eyes wandered over his shoulder in thought.

"I love him."

Zero hissed as something gripped his arm and pulled him away. Mana shoved him to the side and she sprinted back down the alleyway. He turned to aim his gun, only to see her disappear into a limousine and be driven off. He lowered Bloody Rose slowly and slumped in the alleyway. He looked up at the dark sky, wincing as the raindrops would sometimes land on his eyes. It was cold, it was wet, it was miserable but Zero couldn't care less. He failed to kill her when he had the chance. Again.


End file.
